


Romance Three Sentence Fics

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 159
Words: 27,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about random Gotham romances and relationships.</p><p>(Ships will be in the chapter titles, so you can avoid the ones you don't like~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue - JayDick

**Author's Note:**

> Ship names will be in the chapter titles, so you can avoid the ones you don't like~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Please come get me." JayDick?"

“I’m sorry I was a jerk. You know I didn’t mean it.” Dick’s voice was soft on the communicator, even softer in the wind whooshing through Jason’s helmet.

Dick didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Jason’s stomach curled. Had the room run out of oxygen already? Did one of the goons come back and finish him off? No, please, no. “…Dick? You still there, buddy?”

“I don’t…I don’t want that to be the last thing I said to you.” Dick sounded on the edge of tears, or two seconds from passing out, Jason wasn’t sure. Regardless, he stomped on the gas pedal, forcing his bike to go faster. “So…please come get me.”


	2. Gymnophoria - Jason/Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you. Jason/terry"

“ _Stop it._ “ Terry sighed, trying not to look up from the evidence he and Dick were currently examining.

“Stop _what_?” Jason called from the workout mats. Terry could hear the leer in his voice, and it left a slight blush on his face. When he glanced up, he could tell Jason’s eyes were on his thighs, a smirk on his lips. “I’m not doing _anything_.”


	3. Mood - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can I request cute JayDick 3-sentence fic?"

“Go away.” Jason mumbled, not turning towards the vigilante behind him. “I’m not in the mood.”

“I know. Kori told me.” Dick sat next to him on the roof ledge, handing him a small thermos. “Wanted to check in anyway. I was worried.”

Jason took a gulp of the hot liquid, tasting the distinct bite of whiskey hidden beneath the sweet chocolate. He smiled; not many knew about that secret ingredient. “You big sap.”

“You’re welcome.” Dick grinned, pulling Jason against his side. “And I love you too.”


	4. Changed - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DamiTim. Maybe Tim is surprised that Damian protects him with his powers given their history"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's 21.

The gunman shot repeatedly, and Damian sighed in boredom as the bullets ricocheted off his chest - and even one off his face. Tim could only watch from his pathetic position on the alleyway concrete behind him, clutching his broken and bleeding arm to his chest.

“Shoot at him again and I _swear_ to you I’ll melt your kidneys from here.” Damian promised, eyes fading into an eerie white glow. The criminal dropped the gun, backing away before sprinting into the crowded street. 

Tim’s breaths were short as he tried to wrap his head around the moment. Damian? Protecting _him_? Is this…is he dreaming? He swallowed thickly. “You’ve…never done _that_ before.”

“…Times changed.” Damian muttered quietly, turning slightly to glance back at him. His eyes were cooling from the glow, becoming fierce and protective. “ _I_ changed.”


	5. Trapeze - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dd, in the circus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 22.

Damian sat on the edge of the platform, legs dangling over the side, chin in his hands. “You won’t make it.” he called for the umpteenth time. “Even slouched, my face is too far. It’s just…that’s not how physics work.”

Dick laughed as he swung upside down through the air, knees locked around the trapeze bar. He hit the tip of the arc, a few inches above the edge of the platform, and twisted his body, planting his hands on either side of Damian’s thighs. Damian blinked as Dick held himself there, against the pull of momentum, by sheer muscle strength, and was almost caught off guard by Dick leaning in to kiss him. 

“Haven’t you heard, Damian?” Dick purred against his lips as he wrapped his arms around Damian’s waist, pulling him forward and off the wooden surface. “Laws of physics don’t _apply_ to me.”


	6. Practice - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DamiJason, where Damian takes shooting lessons from Jason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 21.

“This is pointless.” Damian sighed, putting on the large safety goggles, but not the earmuffs, at least not yet.

“It’s not.” Jason gruffed, shoving a gun into Damian’s hand anyway. “It’s important.”

“Oh? And why so?”

“Because it’ll keep you _safe_.” Jason said harshly, worriedly, turning Damian towards the target and snapping the mufflers against his ears. “Now, pay attention.”


	7. Knight - JayDick; Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So for that three sentence prompt thing, how about some medieval Jaydick?"

“I’m a high knight of this kingdom. It is my _job_ to protect you.” Jason repeated gently. The prince frowned down at him.

“Not if that means you will get hurt.” Dick whispered, running his fingers gently across the wound in Jason’s chest. “Not if it means I might…I might _lose_ you.”

"How many times have I told you?” Jason smiled, reaching up and adjusting the small crown accenting Dick’s hair. Dick let out a loose sob, hiding his face in Jason’s sheets. “Not Merlin nor Arthur nor the Devil himself will ever be able to rid you of me, no matter how hard they try.”


	8. New Year's - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompts (if I'm not too late to the party), can I have some New Year's BruJay?"

“You’re not supposed to _be_ here.” Bruce hissed, closing the patio door behind him, muffling the sounds of the countdown from the party inside.

"What can I say?” Jason shrugged. When Bruce got in range he lashed out, pulling Bruce forward by his bow-tie, and jerking him to a halt just centimeters from his face. Jason smiled mischievously, eyes dropping to Bruce’s lips. “Awfully hard to kiss your lover at midnight when he’s at some hoity-toity party and you’re not, don’t you think?”


	9. Jealous - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian's super sweet 16? With Dick trying not to be jealous of all the giggly girls who crush on the hottest teen wonder ever?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's 16 and I cringe at the fact I wrote this. :/

It was an…uncomfortable sight, to say the least. Damian - as Dami Wayne - smiling and laughing with all the guests at his party. Classmates, ‘school friends’ Alfred had called them, all conspicuously young ladies. All conspicuously _flirtatious_ young ladies.

“The party was _your_ idea, Dick.” Bruce reminded, suspiciously crossing the kitchen towards the outer doors; probably a not-so-secret attempt to get away from the festivities. “I don’t understand why you’re upset.”

Another girl let out a hair-splitting cackle - Damian returned an equally amused chuckle - and Dick felt his eye involuntarily twitch as he crossed his arms and shoved a rather large piece of cake into his mouth.


	10. Yes - TimCullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Omg could I also ask for a TimCullen 3 sentence fic?"

“Harper…” Cullen gasped, clutching at his sister’s arm. “ _Harper_. How did you-“

But he couldn’t get the words out. Not with Tim Drake - gorgeous, suited, _Timothy Jackson Drake_ \- sauntering through the crowd towards them with a quick wave and a bright smile. 

"I have my ways, little bro.” Harper sang from next to him. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. “Just make sure you say yes.”

But before Cullen could ask what she meant, she was gone, and Tim was right in front of him.

_Yes to what?_

“Cullen, right?” Tim asked, in a voice as sweet and harmonious as Cullen always imagined. Cullen gave a jerky, silent nod. Tim’s smile warmed even further as he held his hand out. “Might I have this dance?”


	11. Proposal - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Um um jaydick - proposal?"

Dick didn’t know what to look at - the black ring encased in a red, velvety case, or the man holding it, for once in his life looking fidgety and unsure. 

“…Yes.”

The whisper escaped his lips without much thought, but when he saw Jason’s eyes light up - in relief, in hope, in complete and utter happiness - he knew he would never, ever want to take it back.


	12. Hospital - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DamiJason, reluctant forehead kisses"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 24.

He wasn’t surprised when Bruce showed up in his hospital room, but he was when the man’s son did a few hours later.

“I’m…glad you’re okay.” Damian whispered, hesitantly leaning forward and pressing his lips against the only patch of skin that wasn’t bandaged on Jason’s face. Jason tried to smile when the younger man lingered there, but it quickly turned into a yelp as Damian slapped his bruised shoulder. “Don’t _ever_ do that again.”


	13. Coffee - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "morning at the jaydick household! how much of an old man is jason? what kind of caffeinated beverage does dick prefer, or is he just naturally that ungodly cheery at all hours? are they so gross and mushy that tim and damian are ashamed of them?"

“Coffee.”

The mumble was a suggestion, maybe even a request. Hard to tell over the chirping birds outside the window, and the bright sunbeams slowly rolling over their bed.

Regardless, Dick ignored it, choosing instead to lazily roll into his partner, bury his face in his neck and flop an arm across his abs, all while pulling the comforter over their heads. 

“Later.”


	14. Babysitter - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're still taking prompts can I have some more JayDick with bby Thomas? Or anything batfam with bby Thomas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a baby Thomas Grayson!

_“Guys,”_ Tim sighed. “I know it’s hard. It’s the first time you’re going on a trip without Thomas. But you deserve a getaway. And I promise, everything will be _fine_.”

As Dick tried one more time to argue - “Our romance is fine! We don’t need a break. Tommy has a few separation anxieties, we don’t want to drop that on you and Damian. Next year, we’ll go next year…” - Jason glanced over to the yard, where his infant son was already mounted on Damian’s German Shepherd like the dog was a horse, steering it as it galloped around the grass. The dog jumped over a small flowerbed, and Thomas almost fell, though corrected himself with a loud giggle and an excited shout to his favored uncle, who was shadowing nearby.

Jason sighed.

Everything would be fine. _Right_.


	15. Allies - TimKon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kon enlists Damian's help to win over Bruce, after Bruce finds out about Tim and Kon."

“Look,” Kon breathed, giving up on any half-prepared speeches or pleas he had in his head. “I just… _really_ like him, okay? And I know he’s stressed because your dad isn’t taking the news as well as we would have hoped.”

“So what?” Damian snapped, finally closing his book. “It’s your business. Why are you telling me?”

“Because…you know him best. And you’re better with words than I am. Maybe you could, I don’t know, talk to your dad for me? Get Dick to talk to him?” Kon tried. Truth be told, he didn’t know why he was talking to Damian specifically, it’s not like the two were close. But Damian’s success rate with emotional gambits was surprisingly high, especially with family affairs. “Maybe teach me how to deal with him, at least? Clark tries, but it’s…it’s different. And I…I know you and Tim aren’t tight, but I just want him happy. And I think Bruce and I getting along might help towards that goal, you know?”

Damian watched him for a moment. He should say no. He has no interest in either Kon or his relationship with Drake. He doesn’t care what Father thinks of either his elder brother or his paramour. He _doesn’t_.

“You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood, Kent.“ He couldn’t stop the mumble from escaping his lips as he rose from his chair. Kon perked, looking _disgustingly_ hopeful. “Now keep up and pay attention. I don’t like to repeat myself.”


	16. Midnight - BatCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi! For the three sentence prompts, what about Damian interacting with Selina after, well, after she's spent the night at the manor? I doubt she would stay until dawn, but maybe dami is awake in the middle of the night and he sees her leaving? I'm blabbering sorry!"

She couldn’t tell if she was surprised to hear the voice or not, after all, he was the blood son of the Batman.

“He hates when you do this.” He commented thoughtfully from the opposite entrance of the dark hallway. “Leaving before he wakes up. Leaving before he can say goodbye.”

“Watch it, kitten.” Selina purred, hoping her tone masked the emotions she hid underneath. “You’re starting to sound like you _care_.”

Damian merely blinked, reminding her of some of her more curious cats back at home. Then he turned, heading away like he was on some sort of afternoon stroll. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”


	17. Caught - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sentence prompt: that time Bruce catches teenage Damian making out with Colin (who isn't even supposed to be there) in his room"

Damian tasted like _amazing_ , like a warm day, or hot cider, or wanderlust.

But when Colin heard the loud gasp, it took him a moment to realize that it didn’t come from the lover underneath him, but from the door that was _supposed_ to be closed.

And when Damian’s eyes shot open, already warm face blushed further, Colin could do nothing but let out a nervous giggle and: “Hey, Mr. Wayne! You’re home early!”


	18. Drunk - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can I request drunk horny Jason meeting Bruce for a 3 sentence fic? I'm much in the mood for this!"

He’d expected a quiet night in. He’d expected an empty manor, making himself some tea and maybe watching that movie that Diana recommended.

He didn’t expect someone to come tumbling through his _third story_ _bedroom window_ as he walked out of the bathroom after a shower, or being pinned against the nearest wall by a hand splayed across his chest and another curling around his neck. 

“Howdy, B.” Jason gave a lopsided grin as he pressed their hips together, hazy eyes roaming Bruce’s face. He bit his bottom lip as his gaze slowly landed on Bruce’s own parted ones. “Been a while, huh?”

Jason leaned back, using his grip on Bruce’s neck to pull him forward. He exhaled in victory as Bruce came willingly, and the strong whiff of alcohol immediately filled the air between them.

 _Well_ , Bruce thought as their mouths connected, as he found his hands already disappearing underneath Jason’s shirt. _He’s not wrong._


	19. Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick shows teenage Damian the movie Grease because "it's a classic". Jason unhelpfully implies it's a definitive model for classic dates. Cue Damian very seriously trying to take Colin on a 60s-style date to the malt shop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Colin are 15/16

“I mean, your kiddo pulled it off. I’ll give him that.” Jason decided, leaning over the rooftop one more time, squinting like it would help him see into the diner window better. “I just have one question.”

“Hm?”

He and Dick watched as Colin broke mid-sentence to clap excitedly while the waitress placed a frankly _gigantic_ strawberry milkshake between him and Damian, as the woman smiled knowingly after she plopped two straws into the treat. “You think Freckles knows it’s a date?”

“Ohhhh yeah.” Dick smirked, as Colin let out a gap-tooth grin, pulled Damian closer to the drink and leaned forward just as quickly himself. “He knows.”


	20. First Date - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "could you please do a Dami/Dick in a first date? Have a nice day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 19.

He was nervous, scared,  _terrified_ even. He’d only been on a few dates with Colin, only heard about dates from Drake and Brown and Wilson and Logan. He could prepare and adapt for anything, for _any_ situation, for anything but _this_. And he couldn’t mess _this_ up.

But then Grayson smiled, smiled at _him_ , and took his hand.

And suddenly, he wasn’t nervous anymore.


	21. Love - StephCass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cass, Steph, love (for the prompting meme)."

There were a lot of ways. Hand-holding, embraces, gifts, dinners, phone calls, kisses, even sex if that was your thing.

But that wasn’t Stephanie’s style. Hers was cuddles, jokes, sharing a blanket, cheap beer, greasy pizza, silly romance flicks, painting nails, actually _listening_ when it seemed like no one else would.

And that was all the love Cassandra needed.


	22. Silence - JayDick; Stray&Talon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!Dick realizes that weird sensation he has whenever Stray!Jason is around is love. "

It was more than just companionship, more than just someone to sit with when Owlman and Catwoman had their…’arguments.’ 

It was more than friendship, more than a crush, more than just one other person to watch his back. 

But as he removed his goggles, as he pushed Jason’s hood back, took his face in his deadly, dangerous hands, _kissed_ that sarcastic little grin right off Stray’s face…he realized he didn’t need to label it to know what it was.


	23. Play Date - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " How 'bout... Clark keeps popping up in Gotham, supposedly because "Krypto" wants to see "Titus" (or "bathound", whichever). No one is fooled except Bruce."

“Again?” Bruce blinked, looking down at the dogs incredulously. “That’s the fourth time this week.”

“What can I say?” Clark laugh, only just slightly nervous. “Apparently Krypto has adopted Titus as his best friend.”

“Of course.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “Well, come in. Alfred was just making a pot of coffee.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Clark smiled as he followed, glancing back to where the dogs were chasing each other around the yard. Damian stood in the center of them, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, appearing entirely unimpressed with Clark’s less-than-subtle antics.


	24. Dangerous - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "may I request Tim/Dami. Dami suddenly realizes Tim can be extremely dangerous when he puts his mind to it, but instead of feeling threated he develops a crush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 21

It was the same as always, the same cat-and-mouse, one-up competition, they’ve always participated in.

Then Tim spun around, pinned him against the wall with a fist rough against his throat, eyes fierce and sharp and only centimeters away from his.

Damian could only gulp against the pressure, part his lips in surprise. Tim let out a wicked grin and-

Well, _shit_.


	25. Fix - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce is grumpy. Damian's logic goes: Superman fixes things > Bruce needs someone to fix his grumpy > get Clark and make him help Bruce."

There was a beat of silence after Damian’s near-rant, before Clark could respond. To be honest he was still under a bit of shock. How did Damian get his apartment? How did he know where it was? How did Clark not _hear him?_

“So…”

“I don’t understand what you’re missing here.” Damian sighed in exasperation, like his point was obvious. “Father’s _upset_. And you seem to have appeared every _other_ time he’s upset.”

“Oh.” And suddenly, realization dawned. Damian thought he could fix Bruce. It was…incredibly cute. _“Oh.”_ Clark stumbled to his feet. Damian rolled his eyes, turning towards the door. “Right. Uh…” He grinned, following after the child. Wait until Bruce got a load of _this_. “Right behind you.”


	26. Gotcha - JayDick; Catlad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I please request a 3 sen prompt? "Catlad!Jason accidentally gets kissed by Nightwing!Dick." Thanks. :)"

Jason could only watch. After all, he was a _cat_. Nightwing was a _bird_. The elder could fly. Jason was only good at always landing on his feet.

He felt himself smirking. Nightwing was always such a showoff, doing those flips and jumps. Always so fast.

Their mentors were going to kill them for hanging out again.

But he was pretty sure both Batman and Selina were going to be livid, if they ever caught on to what happened next. If they ever saw security footage of Nightwing flipping upside down, brushing his lips quickly, playfully, _meaningfully_ , against Jason’s before spinning away, disappearing back into the Gotham sky.

Their game continued, then. And now, it looked like it was Jason’s turn.


	27. Smile - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello! Can I ask for Dd or whoever, seeing Damian smile a rare soft genuine smile and finding out he's got dimples and is disturbingly the cutest thing and cue trying to get him smiling like that again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 23.

He was a Wayne after all. Part of the gene pool that forced the tabloids to look up synonyms for _beautiful,_ because that was the only description they seemed able to use. 

So Dick didn’t know why he was so surprised to find this secret out. To find out that Damian was downright _angelic_ when he truly  _smiled._ To find out that the young man had _dimples_ , that his eyes lit up, his cheeks brushed with a rosy blush, when he graced the world with a genuine grin.

And Dick wanted to stare at it forever. Wanted to touch it and burn it into his mind permanently. Wanted to make Damian smile like that again, make him smile like that over and over and _over_.

 _But first_ , he thought as he glanced down at those lips, as he took Damian’s face in his hands and leaned slowly towards them, _I need to wipe that grin off his face for a while._


	28. Annoyance - JayRoy; implied BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence Prompt: Jason coming home to his Outlaws after a rough meeting with Bruce (fight?sex?both?) and Roy is jealous. "

Roy could only stare over the back of the sofa as Jason slid quietly in the front door. The mark on his collarbone was obvious, the only question remaining was: was it a bruise or a hickey?

Judging by Jason’s victorious smirk, ruffled hair and slight awkwardness in his walking…it could only be the latter. But with Jason and…and _his_ history, it could be the former, too.

Hell, it was probably both. Those two were kinky like that.

“Fun visit home?” Roy asked, unable to stop the bitterness from his voice.

“ _Incredibly_ so.” Jason hummed, shrugging his jacket off. His shirt lifted in the process, where Roy could clearly see similar dark blemishes dotting his torso. “How was your weekend without me?”

“Peachy.” Roy snapped, turning back round on the sofa and crossing his arms. “Just freaking  _peachy_.”


	29. Flash -SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "that time Clark forgets they're at a party and kisses Bruce good night. (IT WAS JUST A PECK ON THE CHEEK WHY DOES TMZ CARE OH MY GOSH BRUCE HELP.)"

“Well.” Clark sighed. “Everyone here’s clean. And there’s no agent from the terrorist cell as far as I can tell. Need anything else?”

Bruce glanced around the party. “No, I think we’re good. Got enough crap for the Planet’s article?”

“And then some.” Clark laughed. “But I’ll head out regardless. See you later?”

And Bruce smiled. It was small, but genuine. And that’s all that mattered. “Hopefully sooner.”

Clark returned the grin, then leaned in - whispered a quick “I’ll leave the door open.” - and pecked his lips against Bruce’s cheek.

Bruce’s face flared red instantly. “Clark, we’re in…!”

“Relax,” Clark drawled with a lopsided smirk, backing away lazily. “It’s not like anyone saw it.”

The sudden wave of camera clicks begged to differ.


	30. Kilt - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Jay and/or Dick wears a kilt. >:P"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know, men are ‘supposed’ to go commando under kilts.

They were supposed to be meeting for a drink. Nothing special, just the opportunity to catch up with each other after what seemed like ages.

So Dick was a little more than surprised, when Jason waltzed into the bar in a plain light gray t-shirt, his dark tan leather jacket, and a navy blue kilt.

And he knew Jason could tell he was ogling just a little bit, if the sudden shift of his swinging hips and lopsided grin was any indication.

“Like what you see, Goldie?” Jason asked, as he motioned to the bartender for a drink.

“Depends,” Dick said before he could stop himself. “You a true Scotsman under there?”

Jason hummed, leaning across Dick’s space to grab the beer that had been placed there. He glanced down at him mischievously as he whispered, “Why don’t you come by my place after this and find out?”

The response was clever and quick, and Dick found himself completely incapable of declining the invitation.


	31. Cooking - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian mentions offhand that he misses [insert some Arabic and/or Chinese food] he ate as a small child with his mother. Unfortunately, Damian doesn't remember either the name or really anything beyond a vague description. Colin calls up Talia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Colin are late teens/early 20s

“Do you understand who you’re talking to, _boy_?” Talia was stuck between incredulousness and a sneer. 

“Damian’s mother.” Colin countered confidently. “I just…look, he’s just seemed a little homesick lately. Keeps mentioning this veal dish that he used to have when he was little, so I…I dunno, wanted to try to make it for him. Try to cheer him up.”

“Did Batman give you this number?” Talia demanded, clutching the phone tightly. This voice didn’t sound familiar, and Talia was unaware of any new allies her son had taken on. So who…?

“No. But if he’s tracking it like I think he is, I’ve got about thirty seconds until he finds out I took it and bans me from the Manor… _again_.” Colin explained, just a slight hint of desperation seeping into his tone. “And I’m not asking for you to… _show up_ here and make it. I just want the recipe. That’s all. I thought you might have it.”

Her minion at a computer nearby suddenly gave a silent nod in affirmation and pointed to the screen, where the name _Colin Wilkes_ was blinking in large block letters. Talia pursed her lips, glancing at the clock on her wall. She could hear the man fidgeting across the line. She waited twenty-five seconds, just five seconds before she knew her Beloved would be able to start intercepting the call, before sighing. “There will be an envelope on your door tomorrow morning, Mr. Wilkes, with the recipe to every meal Damian ever enjoyed as a child inside.”

“Ah, thank you _so mu_ -”

Talia hung up without saying goodbye. Already dialing Bruce’s number.

It seemed the two of them had a lot to catch up on.


	32. Engagement - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: the big news of the year is that Dick Grayson, eldest of the Wayne boys, seems to be engaged! After all, he's wearing what looks like a platinum and diamond ring on his engagement ring finger! (What the press doesn't know, of course, is that the ring is actually made of plastic and glass, and Jason won it for him at a carnival. The engagement part is true, though.)"

“Come on,” Jason drawled, plopping into Bruce’s desk chair like he owned it. It would have been some sort of shot - the biker boy looking over Gotham City. Coulda been, shoulda been. If only…well. What would Jason have done with his life if…if _that_ hadn’t happened? “It’s _funny_.”

“It’s _not_.” Tim countered. “It’s a _media_ _hassle_. And you’re not the one who has to _deal_ with it.”

“Does it make you feel any better that it’s the truth?” Dick tried, leaning back against the large floor-to-ceiling window. Tim still felt a surge of panic in his chest. Glass wasn’t that thick, and they were fifty stories up. Anything could happen. “And…that we’d like you and Damian to be in the wedding party?”

“You think you really had to ask? Damian, Cass and I have already had picked out groomsmen’s outfits. ” Tim scoffed, pulling out his phone to answer yet _another_ email request for interviews regarding the tabloids’ happy news. Jason and Dick just glanced at each other. “By the way, your wedding colors are baby blue and gold, and you both have a ring fitting next week.”


	33. Realization - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Jason discovering his feelings for Bruce are not those he would have for a father (BruJay)"

It was ridiculous. It was childish. It was stupid. It was _weird_.

This was more than just hormones. This was more than just… _a crush_.

But right now, as Jason stared down through his tears at Bruce’s unmoving body, at all the medical equipment and bandages covering his skin, he just hoped he didn’t lose the chance to one day tell him about it.


	34. Cheiloproclitic - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "prompt? Cheiloproclitic and Damian with whoever you want uwu"
> 
> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 20

He was an usurper. He was competition. He was _weak_. Damian hated everything _about_ him.

But as he watched Drake run the business meeting, as Drake smiled at a colleague’s joke, as Drake bit his own bottom lip in thought. Even as Damian found himself _mimicking_ those gestures behind his knuckles, wanting to know just _what_ those chapped lips _tasted like_ -

He realized: 

Well.

Maybe not _everything_.


	35. Victory - JayDick; Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jaydick strikhedonia, duende, baisemain per favore!"
> 
> Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.
> 
> Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.
> 
> Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

“My lords,” Jason intoned, kneeling in front of the royal family, taking Prince Richard’s hand and kissing at his rings, as his army followed suit with the others. He let his last kiss linger, glancing up through his shaggy hair at the prince. Dick was grinning down at him, and it took all Jason had not lose his breath at the sight. “We return to you victorious. The Jester is defeated.”

“And we all thank you for it.” King Bruce called loudly. Suddenly he raised his hands to the crowds around them. “Tonight, we celebrate! For the kingdom of Gotham is safe once more!”

The townspeople cheered, some throwing hats, others throwing fruits and vegetables. Music started up, people began dancing, and all attention was immediately gone from the stage. Not like Jason minded. He was focused on only one thing.

The festivities were all background noise. And right now, all that mattered was the prince - was _his_ prince - and, suddenly, he didn’t care who knew it. 

Their affair was not to be public. That was the rule. But he couldn’t leave it like this. Couldn’t let the prince’s loveliness be _wasted_. The King would probably be furious, but…

_Oh, to hell with it._

“I kept my vow, Your Majesty.” Jason whispered as he stood, as he slowly pulled Dick towards him and wrapped his arms tight around his waist. Hesitancy flashed only briefly across Dick’s face as Jason closed the distance, and he near swooned at the feel of Jason’s lips brushing his. “I came back, just as you asked me to.”

Dick pushed forward instantly, barely letting Jason finish his thought before completing the circuit, and tasting the knight’s mouth for himself.


	36. Unhappy Fate - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wanweird - An unhappy fate. JayDami Please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian died as an adult instead of a child.

They must have done something to anger the gods, Jason decided. That had to be it. Because no one’s luck was this bad by coincidence.

“Stupid.” Jason sobbed, leaning his forehead against the younger’s, as if that was all he had to do. As if the heat of his body would be enough to warm the already cool one in his arms. “This is so _fucking stupid_ , babe.”

Because the excuse always seemed to be the same. The reason the two of them could never truly be together: either he was dead, or his lover was.


	37. Falling Out - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Anagapesis JayDick"
> 
> Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.

Death changes you. Death changes everything _about_ you.

It was strange, uncomfortable even, watching Nightwing work now. With flashy flips and bright smiles, like he always did. Jason remembered loving that about the older man, once. Blushing, every time that smile was aimed at him.

But now, behind his red mask, he felt nothing, maybe just a little bitterness, or shock. Because not many people fell out of love with Dick Grayson. And the ones who did were considered just the tiniest bit _weird_.

But Jason had always been weird.

So maybe…maybe it wasn’t death at all. Maybe it wasn’t the agonizing journey of dying and being reborn. Maybe it was just…him.


	38. Tunes - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "JayDick - 1 prompt 2 words (Gymnophoria and Tarantism) - thanks."
> 
> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.
> 
> Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

It wasn’t Jason’s style, dancing to music that no one could hear. But nothing blocked the darkness faster than holding Dick in his arms.

Dick was humming. No real tunes or melodies, just notes. Short punctuations to the shifts in their waltz. Suddenly he paused, took Jason’s hands in both of his and took a step back. He didn’t even bother hiding the silent appraisal in his eyes as they twitched slowly down, then back up, Jason’s body.

“What?” Jason couldn’t stop from asking, dumbly, as Dick swayed their hands back and forth.

“Nothing.” Dick countered, bright eyes coming back up to meet Jason’s with a mischievous grin. “I was just wondering if… _maybe_ …we should continue this little dance in our bedroom.”


	39. Missed - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian&tim & mamihlapinatapei maybe? Ty xx"
> 
> Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

They both collapsed against the wall, exhausted but content. They’d beaten the bad guy, saved the day. They’d won, plain and simple.

As they both tried to catch their breath, tried to stretch their weary bones, they glanced at each other, shared a private, knowing smile.

And it would be so _easy_ , Tim thought, to reach out. To take what he’s wanted for ages. To wrap an arm around Damian’s shoulders and, in the heat of the moment, steal a kiss. Just like in those cheesy movies.

But instead, when he reached out, he just punched Damian’s shoulder. “We make a good team, don’t we?”

He turned away just in time to miss Damian’s face fall.


	40. Staring - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Gymnophoria: Jamidami? :) <3 (with older dami, of course)"
> 
> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 23.

“Todd.” Damian sighed, turning and leaning back against the computer console. “Stop _staring_ at me.”

“I’m _not_.”

“You _are_.”

“Okay, you caught me. I’m just diggin’ the new uniform there, _Batman_.” Jason leered as he sauntered up, leaning into the space around Damian’s neck. “And you know?” He whispered, brushing his nose against Damian’s jawline. “I think it would look even better on my safehouse floor.”


	41. Need To Know - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Quidnunc , Dick/Damian or Dick and Damian."
> 
> Quidnunc - One who always has to know what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 22. Dick did his Spyral stint much later in life than canon.

****The bad guys were barely taken down before Dick felt a grip on his shoulder, before he was being spun around and kissed. Gently, desperately, sorrowfully.

Dick didn’t fight it, if there was anything he missed from home it was _this_. This affection, this _man_. “Damian…?”

“I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe you were dead. I had suspicions you weren’t.” Damian seemed unable to raise his voice above a whisper as he pressed their foreheads together. “I needed to confirm. I…I needed to _know_.”

Dick smiled, lifting his hand to brush a thumb over Damian’s cheek. “And now you do.”


	42. Asking Out - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sentence prompt: that time some girl confessed to Colin in high school and Damian was a (cute) pissy little asshole about it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in high school/are teenagers

“So…Amanda told me she thought I was _cute_.” Colin hummed, standing dangerously close to the punching bag Damian was currently _demolishing_. “Asked me out to the movies tomorrow night.”

“Yeah.” Damian grunted shortly. And even an outside observer would have been able to tell how much _harsher_ his next hit was. “I _heard_.”

And Colin couldn’t help but grin, catching the bag as it swung and leaning lazily against it. “I told her I was flattered, but no thanks.” He explained warmly. “Because I had already asked you out and you’d said yes first.”

Damian’s pout didn’t loosen, but the blush rising up his cheeks was enough.


	43. Tastes - TimKon, DamiColin, SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Tim and Damian come to the horrific realization that they share similar tastes in men (Colin and Kon - sweet loving meta dudes with super strength). Jason helpfully (and by helpfully I mean like an asshole) points out they got it from daddybats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the future, when Damian and Colin are probably around 21.

“…They’re the _same_.” Tim groaned, slumping back in his chair, closing his eyes to the scene before them of Colin and Kon helping each other train. He went through the list in his head again: Tall, kind, strong. Meta abilities, awful at puns, really great smile. “They’re the _exact_ same.”

“Nonsense.” Damian snapped, glancing at Jason, who was laughing in the corner. “Because that would imply I have the same terrible taste in companions as _you_ do. And I can confirm Colin is a  _much_ better partner than your _alien_ is.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a knot, kiddo.” Jason drawled, laughing harder at the frantic blush climbing Damian’s cheeks. Matched with Tim’s defeated posture, this might just be the most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed. “Finding big buff metas attractive? Kind of runs in the family. I mean, just ask your dad.” 

Damian paused. Then: “Father?”

“Oh, come _on_.” Jason’s leer was downright criminal. “You _really_ think Big Red and him are just _friends_?”

 


	44. Planning - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Maybe Jay being corralled into wedding planning things (tux fittings, food tastings, which flower arrangement doesn't make him want to scratch his eyes out sessions, etc.) by Tim. Dick can come along too but mostly I just want Jay being forced into proper richboy stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a sequel to Engagement, but not really.

“This is stupid.” Jason mumbled, trying to control the blush on his face, as the tailors flitted between him and Cass, pulling and tugging at the fabric, poking and pinning at the seams. “How do you know we didn’t want to elope?”

“I know _you_ do.” Tim hummed, not looking up from the magazine he was reading on the sofa. “But you don’t know your soon-to-be _husband_ all that well if you think he’d want to do that without all his family around. Now hold still, and let Jonathan work.”

Jason sighed, holding his arm out to the side when prompted. He was surprised when fingers slowly intertwined with his, and he looked over to see his sister - looking _stunning_ in the light blue dress - smiling at him with sympathy. He pursed his lips in a slight pout, dropping his arm to dead weight, forcing her to hold it up for him. “This sucks.”

Cass just laughed, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.


	45. Making It Work - JayKara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, I'm a big fan of JayKara, so could I please ask for 2 fics inspired by the songs "suds in the bucket" by Sara Evans and "Don't Stop Believin’“ by Journey. These two songs just really make me think of Jason and Kara together, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stories are unrelated

_(Suds in the Bucket)_

The motorcycle had barely hit its brakes before Kara was up from the table and out the door. Ma and Pa’s questions were white noise as Clark looked out the screen, as recognition filtered through his brain.

Jason Todd looked good for a dead kid. For a resurrected soul. For an outlaw.

But as the Red Hood looked up at Kara with a flirty smile and handed her a helmet, as Kara hopped behind him and curled her arms tightly around his lower waist, Clark realized that…maybe they had bigger problems than Jason’s sorta-sketchy past and moral standings. 

He sighed when the bike pulled away, pulling out his phone and hitting Bruce’s speed dial. 

~~

_(Don’t Stop Believin’)_

“I don’t care what Clark says.” Kara spat, looking over the darkening Metropolis sky. “I don’t care what _Bruce_ says. We…we _can_ do this.”

“We can.” Jason agreed gently, stepping up onto the ledge next to her. He leaned into her when she took his hand. “You ready to go prove it?”

“Together?” Kara asked. Jason nodded. “Always.”

“Good.” Jason grinned, flipping the helmet down over his face. “Then let’s go save the world, Supergirl.”

 


	46. Threshold - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: grown up Damicolin with Colin picking up his tiny boyfriend (husband?) and walking off with him. <3"

Colin heard the announcement from the officiant, even heard the cheer of the surprisingly small crowd - Bruce had promised their wedding would be untouched by the media, and untouched it was - but he barely registered them. Too focused on those eyes, too focused on the shy, excited smile adorning Damian’s face.

He doesn’t know if he’d been granted permission to kiss him yet, didn’t much care either, as he lunged forward, trapped Damian in his arms and lifted him off the ground, spinning him in a sloppy circle as he tasted those lips for the millionth time. For the first time as  _husbands_.

Colin laughed quietly as Damian wrapped his arms around Colin’s neck and tenderly pressed their foreheads together, as Colin shifted just slightly, sliding his arms under Damian’s knees to immediately initiate the bridal-style hold. “Is it time for the honeymoon yet?”

“Oh, please.” Damian scoffed fondly as Colin stepped off the alter, and slowly waltzed down the center aisle. Colin felt a hand tangle in his hair, the brush of Damian’s nose across his cheek. “At least wait until we’re out of the _sanctuary_ , Beloved.”


	47. Beg - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "prompt for BruJay: Jason disappears for a while after Bruce really fucked up. Now Bruce has to track Jason down before it's too late and ask him to come back. Thanks!"

“Jason, please.” Bruce asked - _begged_ , really - as he stepped forward, cornering Jason on the church roof’s ledge. “Please come home.”

Jason glanced behind him, and Bruce could see him measuring the distance, how far the jump would be. Without thinking, he lashed out, grabbing Jason’s wrist and jerking him forward. Without any of his masks, Bruce had the opportunity to see the full glory of Jason’s disgust, as the two came nose to nose. “Fucking  _make me_.”

“Please come home.” Bruce repeated quietly, reaching up with his other hand, holding the back of Jason’s head as he shoved their mouths together. Jason flinched only once, before he pushed forward, fighting to get a hand into Bruce’s uniform. “Please-” Bruce tried when they would pause for a momentary breath. Jason didn’t allow it, though, growling slightly at his voice. Bruce wasn’t going to give up, though. He had to say what he needed to. Keeping one hand on his head, Bruce shifted his other arm to clutch at Jason’s hips, pulling them flush together. “I’m-” He started again, shifting the kiss from Jason’s lips to his jaw, and traveling down towards his throat. Jason’s attempt at another annoyed growl instantly turned into a pleased moan. “- _sorry_.”


	48. Jewel - JayDick; Heist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " A heist fic. Several teams try and hit the same mark and it becomes a competition. Jay, Roy and Kory vs Dick, Damian and Tim vs Steph, Cass and Babs. Bruce and Alfred are around somewhere. Feel free to play around with the teams. (I really like jaydick but it can be general or anything)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams are: Jason, Roy and Kori. Dick, Tim and Damian. Babs, Steph and Cass

“I got your team.” Jason smirked, slowly approaching the glass case. The diamonds sparkled in their spotlight.

“And I got yours.” Dick returned, with just a hint of flirtation. “The third team is on it’s way, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Well I know I can’t outrun the girls.” Jason admitted. “So, I’m gonna need to grab these gems and get my team back, if you don’t mind, Mr. Grayson.”

“As do I.” Dick gently put his gloved hands against the case, lifting it quickly up, and reaching for the smallest of the collection. “So it seems we’re at a standstill.” 

“So it does.” Jason came to the other side, picking up a smaller jewel for himself. “But…I’m not adverse to negotiation.”

“Good to hear.” Dick laughed, and Jason had to admit, it was an incredibly nice sound. Just on the right side of sexy. Suddenly, Dick’s fingers brushed across the back Jason’s hand - guised to look like he was reaching for another diamond. “How about we _negotiate_ over dinner? Say, back at my hideout?”

Jason hummed, threw a few more of the rocks into his bag, and tossed it effortlessly over his shoulder. “Lead the way, handsome.”


	49. For The Bedroom - JayTim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "lalochezia jaytim? I love your writing btw"
> 
> Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.

“Fuu _uuuck_ ,” Tim breathed, slamming his head back against the brick wall, muscles spasming in pain. “Son of a…goddamn _bitch_ , _oww_.”

“Potty mouth.” Jason scolded, shifting in his spot between Tim’s knees, trying to concentrate on stitching the wound on Tim’s collarbone as quickly and painlessly as possible. “Never knew you were capable of such… _dirty language_.”

“You think I’m dirty?” Tim huffed, rolling his head to the side so he could look up at Jason. Before Jason could stop him, there was a hand on his cheek, running to the back of his neck and pulling him forward. Tim stopped just short of kissing him, but held him there, letting his amused breath wash across Jason’s lips. “Let me show you just how _dirty_ I can be, Jay.”

And it was the medicine talking. The painkillers Jason had administered himself, coupled with exhaustion and blood loss and frustration. But that didn’t mean Jason couldn’t play that game, too. He returned the grin, tugging lightly at the string of the stitches, until Tim gave a slight grimace and released his neck. He leaned back and focused his full attention on finishing the makeshift operation, so his impending statement could actually be made a reality later. “Save it for the bedroom, babe.”


	50. Line - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "BruJay... but I will pick only the ones I can't live without: "Don't go where I can't follow.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both just got out of a nasty battle and both their masks were a huge mess. Bruce had already pulled his off.

“I understand. I do, Jason. Really.” Bruce breathed, gently pulling away the shattered pieces of the Red Hood’s helmet. Anything to get his hands on that precious face. “But I can’t. I can’t cross _that_ _line_ , Jason. And if you do…if you do, I don’t think you and I can-”

He couldn’t finish the sentence. His soul hurt at the thought.

“Please.” Bruce pushed Jason’s hair off his face, held their foreheads together. “ _Please_ , Jason. Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

“…Too late, B.” Jason’s eyes were sad above his broken smile as he stepped back, as he willingly pulled himself out of Bruce’s arms - the first time he’d ever done so. “I already did.”


	51. Meant - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DickDami "Go ahead and cry, see if I care.""
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Hey, I LOVED your dickdami "Go ahead and cry, see if I care" ask, maybe you could make a continuation with "get away from me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s around 22. They were in the middle of an argument.

He was tired. Tired of Damian’s attitude. Tired of Damian’s anger. Tired of Damian acting entitled and spoiled and haughty. Tired of Damian pushing away all their family and friends. Tired of Damian being so _needy_.

He hadn’t meant to say it - “I wish I’d never met you. I wish you’d never even _come_ to Gotham.” - but right now, with his own fury boiling under his skin, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Even with Damian’s eyes wide, lips parted and shoulders slumped - it was one of Damian’s biggest insecurities, after, and Dick was a little surprised by his lack of reaction - he didn’t take it back. Didn’t call himself out on his own mistakes.

Instead, he took that knife and twisted it.

“Go ahead and cry, see if I care.” He sneered, turning towards their apartment door. “I’m done.”

~~

It’d been days. Days since they fought, days since they’ve spoken, days since Dick has even _seen_ him.

But now he saw him, sitting in the park with that red-headed friend of his.

“Damian!” He called, almost happily. It wasn’t long after he’d left their apartment that he’d realized what he said, realized how hurtful he’d been. Damian’s head jerked up and his eyes widened. His friend’s did too, and Dick should have seen that as a bad sign, even as he approached them. “Damian, I’ve been looking _everywhere_. I just want to-”

“Get away from me!” Damian almost screeched, jumping up from the bench and stepping back. His friend got to his feet too, positioning himself half between them, a gentle hand wrapping around Damian’s wrist. Damian didn’t seem to notice. “Get away from me, and never _speak_ to me ever again!”

Dick didn’t get another chance to, as Damian turned - practically _ran_ \- away from him, dragging that friend along behind him. Dick’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, gaze dropping to the ground.

_I just want to apologize._


	52. Anymore - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " BruJay "You're not welcome here anymore""

Jason barely stopped his bike before jumping off, running up the stairs and into the med bay. “Bruce…!”

He didn’t let the older man speak, practically pulled him off the gurney as he kissed him in relief. The affection was short-lived, though, as Bruce almost instantly pushed him back, face set in a furious scowl.

“You killed that man.”

“Wha…?” Jason blinked away his confusion. “Well _of course_ I did!” He shouted, almost exasperated. “It was the only way to keep him from killing _you_!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does. I-” Jason felt his voice lowering, tried to take a tentative step forward. “Bruce, I did it for you, I didn’t want to…I _couldn’t_ …if they’d _killed you_ , I would’ve…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bruce repeated, turning his gaze away. “You need to get out.”

Jason’s mouth dropped open. “Bruce. _Bruce_.”

“No.” Bruce closed his eyes with a sigh, as if the whole thing was painful for him. And it probably was, but Jason couldn’t see it, not with his own heartbreak consuming him. “You’re not welcome here anymore.”


	53. Supposed To - TimKon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Timkon, "You've been crying haven't you?""

When Tim opened the door to the roof, Kon was already there, already waiting for him, eyes trained on the door. His gaze jerked up when he had Tim’s eyes to lock onto, though. And in the moonlight, the tear tracks were obvious.

“You’ve been crying, haven’t you?” Tim asked as he strolled forward, a small, warm smile melting onto his face.

“I thought you were dead.” Kon admitted, wrapping his arms tightly around Tim’s shoulders, running a trembling hand down his hair as he kissed his temple. “What else was I supposed to do?”


	54. Damsel - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for the line prompts: BruJay either "could you tell the truth for once?" or "i've always hated you.""

“I’ve always hated you,” Jason drawled, taking Bruce’s proffered hand. He glanced at the unconscious thugs around them. “Or rather, I’ve always hated when you _do_ that.”

“Oh please.” Bruce chuckled, low and content - a sound no one in the family heard very often. “Could you just tell the truth for once? Maybe say thank you?”

“Hm…” Jason hummed, running his hand up Bruce’s arm and then feathered it down the front of his chest. When he glanced up, his eyes were mischievous and flirty. “And where’s the fun in _that_?”

 


	55. Purchase - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick/Jay-"the buyers will go crazy over you" pls"

“Got a body _and_ an attitude.” The kidnapper drawled, tilting Dick’s chin up with two callous fingers. “The buyers will go crazy over you.”

Dick fought to keep his emotions in check, his face impassive, as the masked man circled above him. 

“Oh, they will.” A voice from the doorway sounded. Dick glanced over to see the Red Hood - to see _Jason_ \- sauntering into the auction house. Suddenly, he had a wad of cash in his hand, waving it slowly back and forth. “In fact, I believe I already _have_.”


	56. Choices - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Let's see…boiling water or red hot iron first" please (preferably jaydick, but whatevs)"

_It’s Jason, it’s Jason._ Dick kept the mantra in his head, kept reminding himself of the trauma Jason had gone through, of what the Joker had _done_ to him.

“Let’s see…” Jason hummed, running a finger down Dick’s bare spine. “Boiling water or red hot iron first?”

He decided almost instantly, and water seared across his skin.

Dick bit his lip, kept the scream strangled in his throat. 

This wasn’t Jason’s fault.


	57. Cuddling - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "hmm dD + 15 for the cuddle meme, maybe? thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15: couch cuddling
> 
> (Damian’s 26-27)

Damian didn’t let himself rest often - “Batman doesn’t need rest.” he so often said - so when he did, Dick milked it for everything he had.

It was cuddling, but in the loosest term. _Forceful cuddling_ , was the term maybe, as Dick tended to literally _trap_ Damian in his grip. Wrap his legs around Damian’s waist, lock his arms across Damian’s chest, tie them both up in the blanket. Lean back against the cushions of the sofa, using Damian’s muscles and beefy-ness against him, turning him something not unlike a turtle stuck on his back.

“Remember, you love me.” Dick hummed, pressing kisses to Damian’s cheek as he gave in to the inevitable. 

“I don’t know, Grayson.” Damian sighed, slumping back in the hold. Dick just laughed, squeezing Damian tighter, closer. “It’s definitely debatable.”


	58. Butt Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ with Jaydick :3"

The downside - or upside? Jason wasn’t awake to figure it out yet - of having a studio apartment is the fact that the bed and the kitchen were in the same room. 

He was currently in his bed, and his partner for the night was currently in his kitchen, reaching for the cabinet where he knew the cereal was held. 

Butt-ass _naked_.

And he doesn’t know what tipped Dick off, but suddenly, he was plopping back down onto his heels, twisting beautifully to give Jason one of his trademark grins. “G’morning, stranger. You want so-”

“Nope. No.” Jason groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say _anything_ else.”

Jason could hear the pout. “Aw, _why_?”

“Because if you don’t, we’re going to have a repeat of last night.” A pause, and he heard Dick moving back towards the bed, cereal box in hand. “And babe, I don’t know if my thighs are _ready_ for that again.”

Dick just laughed.


	59. Sleep Talking - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the ridiculous sentence starters: “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.” Jason and Dick. :D?"

Dick was jerked awake by a dip on the side of his bed and the smell of a burning cigarette.

“I understand the whole ‘sleep-talking’ thing,” Jason started slowly, taking a drag before plucking the stick from his mouth and leaning back, boxing Dick into his bed and under the covers with his butt and his arms. “But what I don’t understand is the princess-dragon dream, and why _I’m_ in it. As the princess?”

Dick blinked, feeling the blush shoot up his face. He quickly tried to cover it with a lopsided grin. “Well, there’s always gotta be a damsel for the hero to save, right?”

Jason rolled his head to the side to look at him, before matching the grin. “Alright, then.” He grunted, leaning forward and putting his cigarette out on his boot. He pocketed the butt, before sliding smoothly out of his jacket. Before Dick could say anything, Jason was leaning over him, one hand on his pillow, the other clutching his headboard. “Let me show you just how this _damsel_ thanks his _heroes_.”


	60. Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm torn between "the skirt is short on purpose" and "quick catch that cat it stole my wallet" for jaydick. both raise so many questions."

“I’m undercover.” Jason breathed, eyes trailing down Dick’s exposed throat. It was taking all he had not to lean forward and leave a mark, taste that flesh for himself.

“Yeah, me too.” Dick hummed, and Jason felt him taking control, easily boxing Jason into a corner, away from the crowd of mob sleezeballs who had just come into the nightclub. Was it his sense of protection kicking in, or something else? He couldn’t ask, though, because suddenly Jason felt a hand on his thigh, Dick’s thumb rubbing tenderly at his muscles. “Not a whole lot of actual _cover_ , though, huh?”

“The skirt is short on purpose, asshole.” Jason snapped. Dick just chuckled, leaning in and trailing his lips down Jason’s cheek.

Without warning, Dick was at his ear, and Jason knew their mission had instantaneously taken a back seat as Dick whispered. “And who said I was _complaining_?”


	61. Apologies - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” -jaydick with Dick being "dead" because he was with Spiral!"

“Can I say sorry? _Please?_ ” Dick begged. Jason refused to look at him, and Dick huffed. “I don’t see why you’re angry at _me_. After all-”

“Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all of my cereal and _faked your death for three years!_ ” Jason cut off with a shout. “I should bill you for the amount of wasted breakfasts foods you cost me in that time!”

“…After _all_ ,” Dick continued calmly. “ _You_ were _actually dead_ for way longer than I _pretended_ to be. And I was never mad at you for _that_.”

“That’s different and you know it.” Jason crossed his arms, lips pursed in a try to hold in his tears. Dick stepped into his space, tilted his head in an attempt to fall into Jason’s field of vision. “…Guess we’re both pieces of shit in that aspect, though, huh.”

“Can I apologize now, Jay?” He whispered, leaning their foreheads together. “Please?”

And _finally_ , Jason glanced up, hands reaching out to hook his fingers into Dick’s, pull him closer. “…Maybe we both should.”


	62. Cats - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're still taking prompts: “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” JayDick please :)"

“Dick, I need you to know that it’s part of a mission.” Jason said quickly, flopping himself in front of their bedroom door. “And I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t _absolutely necessary_.”

Dick narrowed his eyes, pushing Jason out of the way and turning the doorknob. “Jay, what are you _talking_ about.”

“Well…” Jason hummed as Dick slowly pushed to door open. They were greeted with a chorus of meows, a kitten trying, and failing, to jump from the bed to meet them. “I may have accidentally sort of…adopted five cats.”

Dick just blinked, picking up the little orange kitten who had fallen. Suddenly he smiled, a little bit of mischief sneaking into its corners - because he _knew_ there was no mission, was no reason for them to own, or _pretend_ to own, five cats. He leaned into Jason’s space, eyes darting around his face appraisingly. “Looks like you have a heart after all, Jason Todd.”

The blush that rushed up Jason’s cheeks lasted the rest of the afternoon.


	63. Obvious - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick having the crush on Damian first. With him not knowing how to go about it and being so obvious about his crush."
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Oh my, your dickdami crush ficlet was so sweet, how will that date go? Smooth or a disaster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s like 25.

“Grayson.” Damian hummed, not looking up from his book. Dick jumped, realized that, in his stupor of accidentally staring at the younger man’s profile, he’d slumped slightly against the doorframe.

“Um…” He felt a blush climb up his face. He wished he could say this was the first time he’d zoned out, looking at Damian’s far-too handsome face. “What?”

“Either ask me on a date.” Damian turned a page. “Or stop staring at me until you get the balls to do so.”

“Fine, then.” And Dick’s heart was pounding, but he never could turn down a direct challenge. “Dinner at my place or yours?”

~~

It wasn’t just a goodnight kiss. Really, truly, that’s what Dick had intended. Promise. How it turned into an impromptu make-out session on the stoop of Damian’s apartment building, Dick will never know.

“So-” Dick tried when he broke away for a quick breath, though could already feel his body about to dive back in, taste that tongue one last time, for memory’s sake.

“So?” And Damian’s skin glowed in the orange street lamps, his eyes transformed into star-lit universes. His hands twitched in their grip on Dick’s fingers - and since when were they holding hands?

“Is this an automatic yes for a second date?”

Damian chuckled, but didn’t answer, tugging Dick in once more.


	64. Pop - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you ship superbat? If u do would u consider a 3 sentence fic of one of the kids accidentally calling clark dad or something like it after he and bruce have been together for a while? Maybe in the deaged or baby verse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s like, I don’t care, 14 here.

It was supposed to be for show. For the cameras stationed across the street from the school. For the public eyes that would never leave them _alone_.

“Bye, _Dad_.” Jason smirked playfully, leaning up and kissing Bruce’s cheek. 

Bruce chuckled. “Have a good day, Jason.”

And before either he or his partner could react, Jason darted around him, jumping up at Clark and wrapping his arms tightly around Clark’s waist. He was gone before they could acknowledge it, running towards the front of the school with a hasty call over his shoulder, “Later, Pop!”

“…Oh,” Clark hummed, barely heard of the wave of camera shutters, as he slipped his hand into Bruce’s. Bruce just rolled his eyes, and Clark leaned tenderly against his shoulder, jovial grin at the ready. “He’s _good_.”


	65. Shy - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It looks like you ship DamiTim so I'm going to request Kiss on the nose and shy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kiss on the nose; 17. Shy kiss
> 
> Damian’s 21.

It took Tim a minute, when he woke up. To remember the night before. To remember just how much booze he was given - and drank - at the gala. 

To remember who he brought home with him.

He gulped, rolling towards the center of the bed, towards the body currently using his bicep as a pillow. Damian seemed to just be waking up, too. Bleary eyes blinking as he went through the last twelve hours in his mind as well. His eyes widened as much as his sleep-addled mind would let them, glancing up through those long, dark lashes that Tim remembered _obsessing_ over when they were…

Well.

“Mornin’.” Tim smiled, dopey and hungover, but not at all remorseful, as he wrapped his arm around Damian’s shoulders, leaned slowly and hesitantly down and, through his rising blush and hammering heart, left a quick peck on Damian’s nose. “Sleep well?”


	66. PDA - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick/ Damian 21. Jealous kiss pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Jealous kiss
> 
> Damian’s 25.

It was a reminder - to himself, to Damian, to the public, to the media, to the Congressman who’d shaken Damian’s hand earlier in the event, and given him an appraising look-over and flirtatious wink.

Damian Wayne was his. And Dick Grayson didn’t share.

It was a reminder that probably wouldn’t be easily forgotten, not with the image of Dick possessively holding Damian’s ass, tongue down the younger’s throat right on the center of the press conference stage on the front of every single publication worth its salt the next morning.


	67. Furious - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "24. Returned from the dead kiss"

Jason was shaking. Sobbing, really. Because he was _furious_. He was _so_ furious. He wanted to punch Dick in his _stupid fucking face_ for this. For only being dead for five seconds, for lying to all of them - to _him_ \- for the rest of that year he was gone.

But he couldn’t, not with Dick looking at him the way he was, all warm and misty blue eyes. Not with Dick completely bypassing Damian and Tim and Barbara to come straight for him. Not with Dick running his fingers gently across Jason’s cheek, holding his face when he should have let go.

“I hate you.” Jason whispered, even as his lips parted for Dick’s to devour. The kiss was long and tender, full of every apology Dick hadn’t said yet, every second of grief and loss they both went through. Even when they parted, when Jason leaned his cheek into the palm of that familiar hand, he still said, “I hate you so much.”

And Dick, that piece of shit, _laughed_. Laughed and ran his thumb across the tear tracks still etching their paths down Jason’s face. “I know you do.”


	68. New Dad - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "cry im torn between 14 or 20 but ill go with 20 pls. Superbat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the baby is~ spoiler, it’s Damian, bwahaha I am so predictable.
> 
> 14\. Kiss on the neck; 20. Exhausted parents kiss

Bruce’s fretting - about diapers and playpens and bottles and nursery colors - was a little adorable. His blatant panic was…really, kind of cute.

And it was probably habit, that when Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce’s hips, the latter slumped back into the embrace. Damian stirred only slightly with the movement, giving the most precious, toothless yawn Clark had ever seen, and curled tighter into his father’s chest.

“I have a baby.” Bruce breathed, and Clark briefly recalled the infant’s whispered name of Damian - his mother’s choice. “Oh my god, I have a _baby_.”

“ _We_ have a baby.” Clark corrected warmly, nuzzling at Bruce’s neck before leaving a trail of gentle kisses down his shoulder. He slowly shifted his hands upward, helped support Damian’s tiny weight in his lover’s arms. “And I don’t think he’s the only one who could use a bit of a nap right now.”


	69. Sloppy - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "BruJay: Drunk/slobby kiss"

Bruce didn’t get a chance to speak before he was yanked through a side door and slammed harshly into a wall. His nerves were on end, already ready to fight, when a mouth smacked against his, wet and hot and _noisy_.

“Jason-?” He recognized instantly, felt himself reach out and grab those slim hips out of habit. “What’re you-?!”

“Nice gala you got going on here.” Jason purred, already shifting to suck on Bruce’s neck, to run his hand down the front of Bruce’s finely tailored trousers and give a firm squeeze. “Guess my invitation got lost in the mail, eh?”


	70. Exhausted Parents - DamiMar'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the kiss list prompt: 20. Exhausted parents kiss, Damian Wayne/Mar'i Grayson. If you would, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Exhausted parents kiss

“I think the universe hates us.” Damian sighed, rocking the sniffling toddler as he returned to the bedroom. Mar’i glanced up from their coughing daughter, who was already snuggled up on their bed, curled into her mother’s side.

“You say that every time this happens.” Mar’i laughed as Damian settled on their daughter’s other side, kept their son tight in his arms. Their daughter flopped over, threw an arm across Damian’s torso, wiping her nose on Damian’s shirt. Mar’i laughed again, following the motion to run a hand over her youngest’s hair, wipe a tear from his eye. “Are you going to be able to sleep like this?”

“What, completely surrounded by the three people I adore more than _any_ other?” Damian drawled as Mar’i slumped against his shoulder, wrapped her arm around their daughter and Damian both. Her green eyes were bleary, dark hair greasy, and he could see she would be the next victim of the seasonal cold. He smiled, leaned down and kissed softly at her eyelashes, lingered there for just a moment, until Mar’i closed her eyes and relaxed. “Somehow, I think I’ll manage.”


	71. Now Or Never - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request shy damiancolin kisses? Gosh I just love tiny boyfriends being cute, cuteness for all ships!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Shy kiss
> 
> We’ll say they’re between 14-15.

It was just nearing the end of a heavy patrol, where Robin and Abuse had made quite a name for themselves, one the local gangs wouldn’t soon forget. 

They were waiting outside the orphanage for Batman to come pick up Robin - because of course Colin wasn’t going to make Damian stand there by himself. And the stillness of the early morning, the relief of victory, and the peacefulness of Damian’s tanned cheeks had Colin’s heart hammering. 

He suddenly had a moment of now or never.

And it was when he saw Batman coming around the corner in that giant car, when Damian shifted to leave, Colin’s adrenaline kicked in. 

“Thanks for hanging out with me tonight.” He bumbled as he reached out, grabbed Damian’s elbow, then swooped in and left a quick peck on the corner of Damian’s lips. He was running back to the confines of the orphanage, face completely on fire, before Damian had a chance to turn and look at him. “I’ll see you later!”


	72. Vow - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I have a dami/tim 10/11 kiss? I love your writing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t bring myself to kill Tim for some reason, so this is a scenario where Tim goes to be Ra’s apprentice/potential vessel to protect Dames and the fam. Damian’s like, 20, I don’t care.

Damian knew it was too late for bartering. Too late for heroics. Ra’s was letting them part on their own terms, Timothy had somehow negotiated that, and he would respect the opportunity. 

“I’ll find you.” Damian whispered, trying to ignore the deep green cloak now falling across Tim’s shoulders. He held his right hand out, hooked their fingers together, let his heart stutter when Tim gave a light squeeze. “I’ll come back for you, and I’ll bring you home.”

Tim smiled, soft and warm and sad. Damian wanted to hate it. But he couldn’t, as Tim took hold of his face with his free hand, pulled him forward and sweetly devoured his mouth. Damian let him, and suppressed his need to whine, to follow the movement, when Tim pulled back, when he pressed one more, closed-mouth kiss to the corner of Damian’s lips. His hand dropped from Damian’s face as he stepped away and whispered, “I’ll be waiting.”


	73. Bar - BruJay; JayRoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Outlaws in a bar, Roy doesn't drink, Kori is not affected by alcohol and Jason is SUPER DRUNK and talks about everything he can think of incl Bruce and Roy gets jealousy annoyed."

Jason cackled and dropped to Roy’s shoulder, after telling the tenth story about Bruce. The tenth… _incredibly intimate_ story about Bruce.

And that annoyed purse of Roy’s lips was quickly becoming a permanent feature of his face.

“…but Bruce isn’t as good at it as _you_ are.” Jason slurred seriously, smacking his lips against Roy’s cheek as he flopped his arms across his shoulders. 

“Of course he’s not,” Roy responded dryly, catching Jason’s slumping weight in one arm, while sliding the half-full bottle away from him and towards Kory. She took the hint instantly, hiding it behind her arm. Roy glanced back at her, eyes bright and sharp, even through the falling curtain of his wild orange hair. “I _told_ you I hated letting him drag us here.”

And Kory could only smile sympathetically as Jason started up another story. 


	74. Greaser - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request a little story about an aged up Damian, at say high school, in a relationship with either Tim or Jason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re all 18, Jason the oldest, and Damian just turned so. Tim and Damian are friends, but like the worst kind, and snobby rich kids. They’re always mean to each other, and met through their business-ally parents. Jason’s still the street kid.

“A relationship? With _you_?” Tim scoffed as they simultaneously pushed the Academy’s doors open, the ending bell ringing overhead. Another Friday afternoon, and a long weekend ahead of them. “ _Willingly?_ I don’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it.” Damian smirked, nodding forward. Tim followed his gaze to where a tall boy in a leather jacket sat, straddling an awfully nice looking motorcycle. He’d be considered a ‘greaser’ if this were the 1950s. “Because he’s right there.”

And Tim could only watch, as Damian jumped down the rest of the stairs, jogged across the sidewalk. As the mysterious biker-man noticed him coming and caught him effortlessly, with an arm around his waist and a tender kiss to his cheek. 

And suddenly, Damian was holding a helmet. Suddenly, he was hopping on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms tightly around the biker’s hips. Tim felt his mouth drop. “Wait…Are you…are you going somewhere?”

“Camping. The beach. A hotel somewhere, maybe.” Leather Jacket turned just slightly, looked down at Damian behind him appraisingly, before glancing up at Tim with a wicked grin. “ _Away_ , regardless. For the weekend.”

“Does Bruce…?” Tim’s mind was blanking. “But…the gala tonight! And the charity auction tomorrow! You’re supposed to be there, you can’t just-”

“Make an excuse for me.” Damian winked as the biker revved the engine, squealed the tires and took off down the lane. “Later, Drake!”


	75. Baggage - WonderBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you ship wonderbat?? If yes could you write some fluff? "

“I just…” Bruce - _not_ Batman - whispered, in the large, cold foyer of Wayne Manor. “You deserve better.”

Diana blinked, tilted her head curiously to the side, as she reached out and gently took Bruce’s hand. “How so?”

Bruce looked away, down with the ground like he was ashamed. “I come with a lot of…baggage.”

“Don’t we all?” Diana smiled, stepping forward, into Bruce’s space - and was surprised that he let her, he never let _anyone_. “Besides, that _baggage_ , you claim?” She gave his hand a squeeze, glanced into the sitting room, where Damian, Tim and Cassandra were curled up on the sofa, all three asleep. “Looks like awfully precious cargo to me.”


	76. Don't Worry - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the 3sent prom: “What’s all this blood?!” DamiColin (I'm thinking in the context of the of Assasin!Damian and Unknowing Roommate!Colin AU that was talked about during Eric's livestream, but do whatever you want.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU in question is Colin and Damian are roommates(/boyfriends? If I remember right) and Damian is an assassin still, and under the belief Colin is unaware of that. (But Colin’s not.)

“What’s all this blood?!”

Damian jumped at the sound of Colin’s voice, spinning around like a deer in headlights. Colin wasn’t supposed to be home yet, he was supposed to be away for the _whole weekend._

But Colin was smart. Colin was suspicious. And Damian already knew he knew too much. But still. He had to protect him. From everything. From this.

“Don’t worry about it.” He turned back to the sink, pushed the dismembered hand a little further down into the basin, just in case Colin hadn’t noticed yet. “I’ll mop the floor of it later.”


	77. Not Alright - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the angst starter. "No, no, I'm not alright. I'm definitely not alright." JayDick please~. "

“Gotcha.” Jason breathed, lowering Dick slowly onto the safehouse bed. “I’ve got you, babe. You’re alright.”

Dick’s laugh was painful, and blood dribbled from his lips, even as he kept his fingers tight on the collar of Jason’s jacket. 

“No. No, I’m not alright.” And his voice was terrifying, as he pulled Jason down until their foreheads were pressed together, as a warm, _content_ smile washed across his face, even with the blood staining his tanned skin. Jason hit the emergency alert on Dick’s belt, but knew it wouldn’t make any difference. No one would get there in time, no one - not even the Flash - was that fast. “I’m definitely not alright, Jay.”


	78. Cheater - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I knew not to trust you!” (as always Dick/Dami)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 23.

Dick was barely through the door before he was thrown back into it, one dark hand next to his face, the other tugging at his collar.

But not in a sexy way. Not in a ‘I’m going to devour your mouth, lover’ way. Not in a way Dick was used to. 

He glanced down, saw Damian rubbing the material between his thumb and pointer finger, examining the dash of color across it - lipstick, yes, dropped accidentally, along with a whole purse, on his head from the balcony Dick had been talking with Cass underneath. But before he could voice the tale - before he could laugh about the instance, and describe the ridiculous old woman who came to retrieve it, and tell Damian how many dogs she was holding - Damian’s eyes flashed upwards, furious and cold. He slammed Dick backwards, unapologetically smacked his head against the thick door, and backed away, stomping towards their bedroom. 

“Damian, wha-”

“I knew not to trust you.”


	79. Protective Streak - JayRoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sent angst request: “What’s all this blood?!” for JayRoy please :D My two adorable babies."

Roy crouched gently over Jason’s form, reaching out and running his fingers across Jason’s face. “Wake up, beautiful.”

“Wha.” Jason jerked, tired eyes fluttering around the lab, before landing lazily on Roy. “What…” He slowly lifted his hand, and was barely heard over the screaming man behind them as he wiggled his sticky fingers. “What’s all this blood?”

“They came after you. I didn’t have much of a choice. Or…have you forgotten?” And Roy’s grin was downright vicious, even as he leaned back on his knees, and violently ripped the arrow out of the screaming man’s chest. The man let out one more shriek before he went almost instantly silent. Roy tossed the arrow carelessly to the side as he leaned in and kissed at Jason’s forehead. “You’re not the only one with a protective streak, babe.”


	80. Happy Tears - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello, can I ask for "Are you crying?" For dickdamian? Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 25, and they’ve been in a relationship for a little over a year.

Damian pushed, clung to Dick’s bicep, trying to devour the mouth of the man leaning over him, the one lying half on top of him.

But then something dripped onto his cheek, then his eyes fluttered opened and he pulled back. Despite the heavy breaths and growing sheen of sweat on their skin, Damian’s movements were slow as he lifted his hand, held his fingers against Dick’s cheek. “…Are you crying?”

“Well…yeah.” Dick whispered, closing his eyes as Damian used his thumb to wipe the next tear away. “You just told me you _loved_ me.” Dick suddenly ducked down, hid his face in Damian’s neck. Damian grinned, wrapped his arms tightly around Dick’s shoulders, tangled his fingers in his hair as Dick began pressing embarrassed kisses against his throat. “What _else_ was I supposed to do?”


	81. Next Step - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I don’t know whether I want to do this. I don’t know whether I CAN do this.” Dick/Dami :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 21, and he’s moving from wayne manor into a flat with dickie g.

The place was perfect. Large, spacious, and with a perfect view of the city beyond the balcony. Fill it with furniture, and it’d be a flawless cozy home.

 _Their_ cozy home.

But when he returned to what would be the family room, he found Damian sitting on the floor, staring blankly ahead of him. 

“I don’t know whether I want to do this.” Damian whispered as Dick slowly approached him. When he glanced up, Damian looked young, and frightened. “I don’t know whether I _can_ do this.”

“Moving’s a big deal. Moving in with your boyfriend’s an even _bigger_ one.” Dick conceded, sitting next to him. “But…you trust me, right?”

Damian looked over at him. “With _everything_.”

“Then you’ll be fine.” Dick reached out, wrapping one hand around Damian’s shoulders and intertwining their fingers with the other. Damian slumped against his shoulder, as Dick raised their hands to his lips, and pressed a tender kiss against the back of Damian’s. “ _We’ll_ be fine.”


	82. Pocket - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ever been held at gunpoint? Want to know what it feels like Shipping jaydick please! (Only if you want to of course!)"

“Ever been held at gunpoint?” Jason purred, crowding Dick against the wall in the hallway. “Want to know what it feels like?”

“Sure.” Dick, freshly out of the shower, skin still warm and damp, shorts still too low on his hips, shrugged nonchalantly. He ran his hands gently down the front of Jason’s shirt, settled them right below his waistline, twisted them to squeeze at his thighs. “But only if it’s the with the gun in your _pocket_.”

“Oh, Dickie. You know as well as I do,” Jason hummed. Dick grinned as Jason leaned in, nodded knowingly as Jason brushed his lips against his jaw line. “There’s no _gun_ down there.”

 


	83. Comfort - DamiColin; Wings AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Im late to the party but damicolin is cute as heckie okay pls write it in the wings au if u want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re early 20s, I’ll say. Colin’s nightmare was a reoccurring one he always has, about Damian’s death, (which had already happened by this point.)

Colin had been asleep, or at least he was at last check, slumped back in their bed, calves loosely hooked around Damian’s hips as Damian worked the case, spread the crime scene photos and evidence files across the quilt, wrote down details and equations in the notebook perched on his knee. 

And somehow, Damian missed the shifting behind him, missed the tail slithering possessively along his thigh. 

He didn’t miss the hands though. The trembling fingers brushing across his torso as they encased him in an embrace, locking around him at the same time those pale ankles did. The sweaty weight burrowing against his spine, the dry lips pressing tenderly at the seam of his left wing.

“Beloved?” Damian whispered as he glanced over his shoulder, gently clung to Colin’s clasped hands. It was another nightmare, Damian knew, so the question was stupid, but he asked anyway. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Colin breathed, grip tightening against Damian’s stomach. Damian leaned back into his hold, stroking his thumb across Colin’s hands. “I-I’m just… _really_ glad you’re here.”


	84. Movie Night - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Maybe a fluffy little JayDick about them waking up after a movie night all snuggled up. Something nice to give you a break from antsy stuff."

Jason felt eyelashes flutter against his throat, then the sudden jerk as Dick slid his hand back from his side to his stomach, shifted to push himself away. 

Jason glanced down at him as he fumbled, and couldn’t help but stare. Dick was beautiful in his own right, but more so now, in the blue glow of the repeating DVD menu screen, washing out his skin and matching its tone with the translucent blue of his irises. Dick blinked, froze when their eyes met. 

“Guess I fell asleep. Um. _On_ you.” Dick whispered, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. “Sorry, Jay.”

“Why should you be?” Jason asked as Dick shifted to move away again. He flopped his arm off the back of the sofa, rested it gently on Dick’s shoulders as he used his other hand to engulf the one Dick had against his abs, gave it a light squeeze. Dick’s lips parted in surprise, and Jason could only grin softly. “’Cause I’m not.”


	85. Not Our Baby - JayRoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would you mind doing a 3-sentence prompt for JayRoy? "Jason, why are you holding a baby?" :D"

Roy was barely through the door when he was forced to freeze. 

“…Jason.”

Jason jerked, whirled around, barely hiding the tiny bundle in his arms. The baby cooed, reached up for the collar of Jason’s leather jacket.

“…Why are you holding a _baby_?”

Jason bit his lip - in the cute way, the way he knew Roy could never resist - as Roy walked forward, bracketed the baby between them.

“Let’s just say you don’t want to know, with the hypothetical of…a potential kidnapping for her own protection. But _babe_ ,” Jason laughed nervously, quickly, held the baby up, pressing their cheeks together. The baby babbled contently, reaching for Roy’s hat. “Have you seen how cute she is?”


	86. Heal - TimKon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hmm Tim and Kon 83, if you're still up for it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Tim’s early Red Robin days, sometime. 
> 
> 83\. Heal

 

“I want you to stop.” Kon asked. _Begged_ , really. “I _need_ you to stop, Tim. Take a break. Take care of _yourself_ for once. The city will survive, _Batman_ will survive. Without you, for a few days.”

And despite all the tubes. Despite the drugs and the casts and the oxygen mask, Tim grinned. Laughed even, as he flopped his hand out, dropped it over Kon’s, and gave it the weakest of squeezes.

“I’ll be fine.” Tim promised, and Kon only frowned, sandwiched Tim’s hand between his own. “Besides, with you here, for _once_ , with me and _not dead_ \- I’m feeling better already.”


	87. Duel - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DickDami, "I Can't" please :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 20-something. Scenario where Ra’s has taken Damian hostage, and the only way to free him is in a duel to the death, in which Dick willingly went into.
> 
> 73\. I Can’t

“I can’t. I won’t.” Damian breathed, nails digging into Dick’s arm. “ _I won’t let you die for me._ ”

“Well, _there’s_ a confidence booster,” Dick drawled with a laugh. He glanced over to where Ra’s was waiting, and determination flared in his soul. “Lighten up a little, Damian. It’ll be _fine_.”

“It won’t be. Because either you’ll _die_ , or you’ll break your _morals_.” Damian spat, yanking Dick back as he tried to pull away, towards the arena. “And I am worth _neither_ outcome.”

“Of course not.” Dick concurred. He suddenly used Damian’s grip against him, jerked his arm back and Damian forward. He wrapped his free arm around Damian’s shoulder, tangled his fingers in his hair and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. He took Damian’s surprise as his advantage, slipping out of the hold and backing towards the enemy waiting for him. “You’re worth a _whole lot_ more.”


	88. Protection - DamiColin; Wings AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "16. Questioning. Colin/Damian. WingAU. :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re 23-25, living together. Probably gon be married soon.
> 
> 16\. Questioning

“But, I… _Damian_. You deserve _better_.” Colin stuttered, glancing behind Damian’s head, to his wings. The wings that caused all this trouble. All this self-doubt. “I can’t…god, if someone _came after you_ , I wouldn’t be able to _protect_ you.”

Damian blinked, kept his arms crossed firmly across his chest. “So?”

“ _So?_ ” Colin repeated, incredulously. “Is that… _okay_?” Then lower, more to himself than Damian. “Am… _I_ okay?”

Damian softened immediately, dropping his arms and stepping forward. “ _More_ than okay.” He promised, running his hand over Colin’s horns when he was close enough. The designs on his wings shimmered as they crept forward, engulfed them both inside. Damian’s hands dropped to Colin’s cheek, tilted it upwards until Colin made eye contact. “Beloved, you are _perfect_.”

 


	89. Heartbeat - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request DamiColin 83? (Or just DamiColin all of them, but I'm not picky, your DamiColins are always amazing)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re in their twenties, somewhere. 
> 
> 83\. Heal

“It’s not safe.” Damian whispered, from his perch straddling Colin’s lap. His fingers on Colin’s face trembled, and he pressed their foreheads together. “It’s _hurting_ you, you need to _stop_.” Damian paused, squeezed his closed eyes tighter. “How can I _make_ you stop?”

“Maybe we should _both_ stop.” Colin hummed, kept his hands firmly on Damian’s hips as his eyes jumped across Damian’s face, trying to memorize every feature, every pore. “I’ll stop turning into Abuse, if you stop being a vigilante - would you agree to that?”

“For you?” Damian asked, and Colin grinned, wrapping his arms around Damian’s waist and pulling him even closer, kissing at his cheek and starting a trail down his neck. “In a  _heartbeat_.” 


	90. Crumble - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""10. Breathe Again" JayDick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Breathe Again

It wasn’t just Bruce, who’d been destroyed by Jason’s death. Dick had been, too. His world had been rocked, his life demolished, his lungs frozen. 

So seeing Jason again, seeing him, even under these tense circumstances of hero versus villain, again, _alive_. Was all he needed. All he _wanted_.

When he ran forward, when he engulfed Jason in his arms, when Jason returned the embrace, and even initiated the first kiss against his cheek - Dick crumbled. Felt lightheaded, as his lungs melted and expanded, for the first time in years.


	91. Necessity - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For your prompts #10 Breathe Again Dick/Dami because I'm shameless! *hugs*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 26.
> 
> 10\. Breathe Again

 

Dick shoved him against the wall, one hand on his neck, the other spread along the brick. Damian allowed it, liked it when Grayson was rough, and complied with Dick’s demanding lips.

But it wasn’t long before his lungs began to burn, before the tiny gasps he snuck between slides of tongue just weren’t enough. He pushed at Dick’s chest, but the man only dove deeper. His eyes were closed, but he could still see the spots starting to litter the sides of his vision. He gave one last shove to Dick’s chest, and their mouths parted with an obscene  _pop!_

“Breathing is still a _necessity_ , you know.” Damian scolded breathlessly, running his thumb across Dick’s swollen spit-shined bottom lip. “Or are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“I mean,” Dick chuckled, leaning in, pecking a trail along his jaw and down his throat. “Would this _really_ be the worst way to go?”


	92. Fall And Spring - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Autumn: The leaves are changing. The wind has a small bite to it and blows more frequently through the city carrying the trash and smells of the big city away to leave a much fresher, crisper scent behind. The time when you can wrap up (or wrap someone up) in heavier clothing or a scarf, a small chill creeping up your spine and a natural blush across your face. The memories of hot chocolate, hugs and warmth-the feeling of nostalgia-of everything pure and childlike. The world is safe. All is love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a prompt? Haha, because I took it as one. Or took it as…the beginning of a fic that needed to be continued. And I know you love some DickDami. :3
> 
> Damian’s about 21 or 22 here, and the whole dying/resurrection thing happened 10+ years prior. They’ve been together about two years. They’re just walking through a park, and Dick’s being very reflective.

_And all is good_ , he thinks as he stares up at the trees. At their colors. Orange and red and yellow. Bright and alive, despite their dying.

But they’re not dying. Just hibernating. Just sleeping. Just resting, making themselves better for the world, come Spring.

He looked over at the man, the golden light of the evening sun lighting up his face as he watched the leaves fall around them like rain. Dick smiled, reached out and hooked his fingers around Damian’s, around his partner’s, around the love of his life’s, and squeezed them. Damian blinked and glanced over, giving him a small grin of his own. 

The trees were not dying, not like he did. Not like Damian did. But Damian did like the trees, he died in a splash of bright colors. But he also came back. Years ago, he came back, had his very own Spring, and Dick sometimes still had trouble believing it. Believing he was so lucky.

He let go of Damian’s hand, to wrap his arm tightly around the younger’s shoulders. Pull him into his side and tenderly kiss his temple, nuzzle his cheek. Damian returned the embrace, an arm around his waist, warm fingers playing at the hem of his sweater, and laughed.

All is good. All is love. The world is safe. _His_ world is safe.


	93. Leaves - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For fall prompts: DickDami jumping into leaf piles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 20.

“Where is he?” Dick asked Titus excitedly. The dog barked, jumped, wagged his tail. “Where’s our Damian?”

Titus barked again, bounding from the porch and across the yard, toward a freshly raked pile of leaves. He plowed into them, sending them flying like waves of the ocean, a harmonious crinkling filling the air, followed by a deep laugh.

Dick followed slowly behind, waded through the leaves himself, before plopping down, bracketing his arm over Damian’s torso as Damian chuckled, pushing Titus away from his face. “Hiding to get out of yard work? I think that’s what the masses would call ‘childish.’”

“Worked, didn’t it?” Damian countered with a smirk. His brown skin matched the colorful leaves framing his face, making him look like some sort of autumn angel. “Besides, it’s lovely out here.”

“It is. But, regardless,” Dick muttered softly, leaning down slowly, eyes dropping to Damian’s mouth. “I found you.”

Damian hummed, reaching up to catch Dick’s cheek. His words reverberated against Dick’s lips as they connected, “You always do, Beloved.”


	94. Horns - DamiColin; Wings AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Or wings Au and Damian seeing Colin headbutt someone in the face with his horns for the first time. (I'm sorry...I just like punching things, And the first option seemed hilarious but the second has been on my mind for a while)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Damian are teenage, 15 or so. And did I ever mention that Colin’s horns have a velvety texture? Because they do. Damian is washing the blood and dirt off Colin’s horns after the patrol. Damian’s so cranky because he was worried. Colin never breaks his horns, though, no worries.

“That was _stupid_.” Damian hissed, and Colin winced, feeling the other’s annoyance in his hands, even as they ran tenderly over his horns.

“They were _looking_ at you. They were looking at the _kids_.” Colin defended, blinking rapidly as the soapy water ran down his face, as he noticed the red tint to it. “I didn’t have much of a _choice_.”

“Todd told me once that when your horn breaks off, it _doesn’t grow back_.” Damian scolded. He suddenly grabbed Colin’s left horn, still stretched out and windy from the Abuse transformation that Colin hadn’t completely shifted out of yet, and gave it a firm shake. “That wasn’t a look you were _going for_ , was it?”

“Of course not.” Colin gave a nervous laugh, reaching up tugging Damian’s hands away, holding them tenderly in his own grasp. He glanced up through his lashes, grinned at Damian’s rosy cheeks. “Unless you’d _like_ that kind of look?”

Damian’s wings fluttered, glimmered, as he snorted, yanked his hands away and ran the washcloth over the left horn one more time. There was a pause, but then Damian whispered, so lowly Colin almost missed. “…Only a little.”


	95. Cider - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay so (for reasons) 3 sentence prompt, domestic robin pile, the boys celebrating autumn coming and getting coffee/cider/hot chocolate and enjoying the first really nice fall day <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s early 20s, and everyone’s their respective older age.

Jason couldn’t help but smirk, as he and Dick returned to the yard, a tray of hot cider in hand. In the mixture of setting sun and firelight, they could see that Tim and Damian were still sprawled across the checkered sheet they’d had their picnic on, though Damian - in the oversized sweater that once belonged to their eldest - was now curled into Tim’s side, and the two were dozing sweetly. 

Dick had seen it too, and Jason could hear the smile in his hum. “You want to wake them, or you want me to?”

“ _Definitely_ me _._ ” Jason scoffed, though it was good-natured, as he passed the tray to Dick. “I didn’t _slave_ over this cider for nothing, Dickie.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, but took the tray anyway, moving to kneel on the open blanket behind Damian’s back. Jason knelt quietly in the grass at Tim’s side, shifted upwards and bracketed his hands around their heads.

“Up.” He ordered, leaning down to leave a tender peck against Tim’s forehead. “Up,” He repeated, both the word and motion, to Damian, lingering when he felt the youngest’s eyebrows furrow under his lips. “Or Dick and I’re drinking all this cider ourselves, and we’re not leaving any of the warm and fuzzy feelings for either of you.”

Damian kept his eyes closed, but frowned, and before Jason could say anything else, reached out. Curled his sleeve-covered fingers around Jason’s neck and pulled him downwards, forcing him to flop over Tim’s chest. Tim, for his part, just nuzzled his throat and groaned a sleepy, “Five more minutes, Jay.”

And despite his sarcasm, Jason was like putty in their hands, immediately settling against them and giving into their demands. He kissed their cheeks and scratched his scruff against their jaws, held them tight and left butterfly kisses across their noses.

He glanced up at the fourth of their brood when Dick snorted, and Jason found him with a cup of cider already in hand, the fingers of the other petting gently at Damian’s hair. His eyes were soft and adoring as they met Jason’s, and he smiled as he whispered, “Happy autumn, Jay.”

Jason returned the grin, before diving back in to pepper Tim’s cheek with affection. 

_Happy autumn, indeed._


	96. Outfit - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi again! Um could I possibly ask for a 3 sentence prompt for Dick/Damian in which Damian wears one of Dick's really big sweaters? Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume you mean shippy? So Damian’s gonna be 23 or so, here. Was this meant to be an autumn prompt? Because wow, I failed horribly haha.

“It’s cute.” Dick hummed, cocking his head as he settled onto the sofa. And he couldn’t help it, he let his tongue dart out, lick at his own lips. “I _like_ it.”

“Well considering it was _your_ idea, I suppose that’s a good thing.” Damian huffed, crossing his arms across the hideous lime green sweater that was far, far, _far_ too big, and dropped down to almost his knees. It was Dick’s, once upon a time - and he had yet to explain to Damian _why_ he owned it in the first place. Any ferocity Damian was trying to exude with his stance, though, was lost with the way the sleeves flopped over his fingertips. Dick laughed, and Damian let out a low growl, stomping forward. “Now, if you don’t mind - could I _please_ have my trousers back?”

“Hmm…” And Dick reached out, when Damian was close enough. Clung to his hips and pulled Damian between his legs, forced him to brace himself on the back of the couch. He grinned upwards, running his fingers up, along, and underneath the hem of the sweater. Damian got the hint, and leaned down, until Dick could brush his nose along his cheek. “Maybe when we’re _done_.”


	97. Offer - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A Robinpile prompt please, specifically the day the others decided to absorb Damian into it. Bonus if, at first, Damian thinks it's something bad and runs. The others have to chase him down in the manor and kiss him before he gets it. ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 23.

“Damian.” Dick murmured softly - _too_ softly, _too_ sweetly. And Damian felt his suspicion rise, felt himself go as far as to take a step backwards, take a step away from Grayson - from _Todd_ , who was leaning almost _tenderly_ against his shoulder. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do.” Damian responded, even as he took another step back, and another, and _another_. Trying to create as much distance between himself and the other two as possible. “With everything I _have_ , Grayson. You _know_ that.”

And he was still staring into Dick’s eyes when he felt fingers run along his hips, when he felt arms encircle him, and a set of lips press adoringly to his throat, travel up his jaw as those arms pushed him gently back forward.

He swallowed the lump in his throat - the lump that, he suddenly couldn’t tell if it was due to fear …or excitement.

 _Drake_.

“Then trust me now.” Dick whispered when Tim had pushed him close enough, when Jason took one of Damian’s hands and kissed the back of it, when he took the other, and held it tenderly between both of his own. Damian didn’t respond, but couldn’t stop himself from gasping, lightly, just a little, when Tim hit that spot - right _there_ \- on his throat. “Just trust  _all_ of us, now.”


	98. Fix - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence fall prompt maybe Jason/Bruce where Jason has a big sweet tooth for pumpkin flavored things and he makes the mistake of trying to control himself only for Bruce to spoil him c:"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming shippy, so this is post-Jay’s death. Around Outlaw time, I guess. This is dumb, I’m sorry. Let’s just say bruce accidentally spoiled jason. Jason will mention it later, and bruce will then spoil him on purpose.

He could smell it. Everywhere, on all things.

Jason sighed, leaning against the tree, watching the door of the office building. It was _that time_ of year again, and he could deal with it, normally. But _man_ , he was having a craving today. _Man_ , he really hated Roy and his sudden health kick.

No muffins, no pies. Not even a damned _pumpkin spice latte._

And Roy was like a damned _bloodhound_. It didn’t matter that his friend wasn’t here right now, wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Roy would _know_.

But then Bruce came out of his office. Then Bruce took one last chug out of a lidded paper cup and tossed it into the trash can he was strolling past. Then he grinned as he approached Jason, leaned down for his typical greeting kiss.

Jason tasted it instantly - the heavy, homey taste. Sweet, but a little tart. Still warm from the latte he’d just finished. 

And he grinned against Bruce’s lips, pulling the man back in as he started to back away.

Perhaps he could sate his cravings in a couple _other_ ways.


	99. In The Kitchen - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Jason tries to teach the other boys how to cook, so they can help make thanksgiving dinner without burning down the kitchen, but Dick keeps getting distracted by how cutely domestic everyone looks in aprons and flirts instead of paying attention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 20s, and Jason is really intense about teaching his lovers how to cook. And he’s implying he’s going to make Dick sleep on the sofa - the harshest of punishments.

“And then you wait for the water to… _Dick_.” Jason snapped, glancing up and glaring at the eldest. Dick was currently positioned behind Tim, fiddling with the apron strings tied around his middle. “Pay _attention_.”

“Sorry, sorry, Jay. I can’t help it.” Dick whined, and Jason wanted to punch him. Right then and there. “Look at our boys - they look so… _nice_ , here in the kitchen. Making _dinner_. Wearing _aprons_.”

Damian scoffed. Continued stirring the sauce between them.

“Save it for the bedroom, Dickie.” Jason warned, stepping in front of Damian, and pointing at Dick threateningly. “Or there’s gonna be one _less_ person in that bed, if you know what I mean.”

Tim could only let out a low whistle, and quickly step closer to Damian, and away from the elder two. 

Dick, for his part, reluctantly began to listen. Sidling up to Jason’s side, leaving an apologetic peck to Jason’s cheek. “Sorry, Jason.”

(And Jason couldn’t help but smirk - he loved being in charge.)


	100. Blankets - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Robinpile cuddling under blankets?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 24.

The late autumn winds blew harshly against the window, the rain pattering loudly against glass. But it wasn’t touching him here, wasn’t bothering any of them here, in front of the crackling fire, under this warm blanket. 

Grayson was at his back, Todd behind him. Drake was in front of him, facing him, thin cheeks golden in the firelight. He was asleep, had dozed during the football game like the rest of them, and Damian, now the only one awake, couldn’t believe how beautiful he found him to be.

“I love you.” Damian admitted, gently brushing Tim’s bangs back with his fingertips. “Incredibly, I love _all_ of you.”

Suddenly, the blanket was shifting, and there was a large hand on his hip, snaking around his stomach, holding him tightly, tenderly. He twisted his neck, found Jason leaning over Dick, staring fondly, sleepily down at him.

“Saying something like that when you _know_ we can’t hear you,” Jason chuckled, bleary eyes shimmering in the dim light. His hand shifted upwards, gingerly cradled Damian’s face, thumb rubbing softly at his cheekbone. “Do you really still have so much trouble believing that feeling is completely and utterly mutual?”


	101. Sick Day - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Robinpile prompt: Damian is sick with a high fever, but insists he isn't. Dick is coddling him, Tim is attempting to get him to sleep by reading aloud, and Jason is standing by to make sure he doesn't try to escape out the window."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 25.

“I’m _fine_.” Damian nasally whined, from behind the tissue. “You’re all just _overreacting_.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Dick smiled warmly, keeping himself curled firmly around Damian, fingers gentle, still running through his greasy hair. “Now shush, love. Timmy’s just getting to the good part.”

Damian pouted, leaning into Dick’s chest as Tim finished the next line of the book - Shakespeare’s _Titus Andronicus_ , one of Damian’s favorites - pausing to turn the page. He glanced over Dick’s shoulder, sniffed as he made eye contact with Jason. “Why aren’t _you_ over here?”

And Jason grinned. Mischievous, but no less tender than normal. Laughed, taking a slow drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window behind him, before glancing back at Damian out of the corner of his eye. “Blocking your escape routes, baby.”

Damian pursed his lips, hiding his face grumpily in Dick’s chest. Tim just kept on reading. 


	102. Thief - TimKon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Prompt: Tim/Kon and stealing each others pumpkin lattes/coffee at every opportunity in front of the Titans. Or Tim just in general stealing BatFams pumpkin whatever drinks anytime he visits, Damian is not amused."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably during red Robin times

Tim spun around when he heard slurping, found Kon peeking mischievously over the top of the mug as he practically gulped it down.

And Tim couldn’t help but smile, as he plopped his chin in his hands, and leaned across the island. “I didn’t make that delicious seasonal drink for _you_ , you know.”

“No?” Kon feigned hurt, but was betrayed by the slight blush on his cheeks. “What a shame, I thoug-”

But the thought was never finished, as Cassie groaned loudly from the kitchen table, slammed the newspaper she was reading shut. Both Tim and Kon looked at her in surprise, as she stood, and glared at them.

“For the love of Ares.” She snapped, stomping out of the room. “Just ask him on a damn _date_ already.”

And Tim and Kon could only stare back at each other, both of their blushes growing tenfold as Cassie’s footsteps disappeared. Kon laughed nervously, leaned back and scratched at his head. “Fancy a walk through the park? There’s a little coffee stand there, and…I owe you a delicious seasonal drink, it seems.”

Tim tried to hide his smile, as he too scurried from the room. “I’ll grab my scarf.”


	103. Caramel - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Autumn Prompt: Damian doesn't know what a caramel apple is. Surprisingly, Tim's never had one either. SHENANIGANS. :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 21 and hates pda, and they’re already sort of dating.

 

“I mean, people say they’re good.” Tim shrugged, paying the man and carefully taking the caramel apple in exchange. “Steph, Dick. Even Clark said so once.”

“It looks…messy.” Damian tried from next to him, as they walked into the park.

“Hm. I probably should have gotten napkins.” Tim lamented, but he held out the treat anyway. “You first?”

Damian quirked his lips to the side, but leaned forward, sunk his feet into the gooey covering, cutting through the apple skin underneath. He pulled back almost immediately, chewing thoughtfully.

And Tim…couldn’t help but focus on the caramel now streaked across his lips. “So?”

“Not bad.” Damian decided, tongue darting out between his lips. “ _Definitely_ should have gotten the napkins, though.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Tim hummed, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face as he reached up, ran his thumb across Damian’s bottom lip. “I think _I_ could clean that up for you.”

“…Was this your plan the whole time?” Damian asked as he glanced up through his lashes, lips pursed, though not exactly in disgust, as Tim shifted his hand to hold his cheek, and leaned downwards, simultaneously pulling Damian’s face upwards. “…You’re an idiot.”

Tim didn’t quite refute the statement, as he forewent the caramel apple, for a decidedly better treat.

 


	104. Good Behavior - HarleyIvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ivy is really morose in the fall because all the annuals are dying. She sees plants the same way most people see pets, and even if she knows its coming watching them die makes her depressed. The batfamily takes turns checking up on her and doing nice things for her (unsupervised Arkham visits with Harley, for example) in the fall to try and keep her spirits up. This is partially selfish. If Ivy falls too deep into despair, she does things like trying to kill all of Gotham's human population."

The clank of her cell door was unexpected. More so was the person silhouetted there.

She’d know those pigtails anywhere. 

Harley bound forward, humming as she grabbed Ivy’s hands, spun her in a circle before bringing her close, smacking her lips against Ivy’s cheek and keeping them there, as she wound her arms around Ivy’s back, nuzzled the side of her neck.

Ivy glanced up, to the shape remaining in the doorway. _Shapes_ , rather, as there were two of them. One caped and one not.

“Thank you.” She whispered, returning Harley’s embrace, resting her chin on her shoulder. And the taller shadow grinned. Wide and bright and kind.

Nightwing.

“You ladies behave. No escape attempts. No beating other inmates up. No plotting to destroy Gotham with plants.” He laughed warmly, turning the other, shorter, boy away. “If you do, we can make this a repeating occurrence, if you like.” 

It was quite the incentive, even more appealing than being allowed near her beautiful plants - and Ivy found herself nodding a quiet agreement instantly, already shifting to kiss Harley back.


	105. No Rescue Needed - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "autumn/halloween prompts: robinpile- the Joker gets a hold of both Jason and Dick this time, and Tim and Damian are trying to find them before something awful happens (again). (also maybe two former robins who are now older is maybe much harder for Joker to handle than he thought?)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 24.

 

“Here.” Tim gasped through the comms. Damian glanced at him from his own bike. as they raced through the street. “They’re _here_ , they’ve _gotta_ be.”

They barely shut off their motors before they both jumped from their cycles. And Tim couldn’t help but smile, just slightly, for a millisecond, when Damian grabbed his hand, squeezed it as he stepped protectively in front of him to take the lead.

Tim held his breath, as they moved from the windy autumn lane into the warehouse, as Damian silently looked into every room they passed. Joker had had Dick and Jason for _hours_ , there was no telling how mangled or beaten they would be. 

And Tim could only hope it was _just_ mangled. _Just_ beaten. Not _dead_ , not _gone_ , not-

His heart couldn’t help but soar, though, when they walked into the next room, and found that neither scenario turned out to be the case.

Dick and Jason were standing there, over the Joker’s unconscious body, chatting like they were standing in the manor kitchen. The only sign of anything being wrong was the dried blood on Jason’s face, and the zip-tie Jason was currently working to cut, still holding Dick’s wrists together.

Jason glanced up at their arrival, grinned like the smug cheshire cat he was.

“About time!” He called jovially, as he finally got his knife through Dick’s restraints. Dick himself wasted no time, rubbing his wrists as he stepped over Joker’s body, rushed forward and took Damian and Tim both in his arms, kissing them both in relief. Jason did the same, but slower, gently wrapping his arm around Damian’s shoulders as he took Tim’s hand, kissing it tenderly. “And just _what_ have I told you two about being late for date night?”


	106. Before - BruJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm gonna shamelessly send you 3 promts! Because I'm so glad you are back! "I don’t remember what life was like before loving you.” with BruJay"

The gala was loud. Crowded. Not a place he would have chosen to be, even for a million dollars.

But Bruce invited him. Invited him and was standing at his side. At his side with a protective, almost _possessive_ , hand on the small of his back. Knew these parties made Jason uncomfortable, knew that of the family, Jason was the worst at sociality. Even worse than Damian. 

So he stood as a buffer, between Jason and the people. Kept him safe and distant. Even leaned into Jason’s face when he spoke, keeping every single piece of his attention on Jason, no matter what else was going on. Whispered his responses into Jason’s skin like he was holy.

For not wanting the public to know about this, know about _them_ , this was quite a date night.

And he didn’t realize he was staring. Didn’t realize he was practically _gaping_ up at Bruce, until the elder was looking down at him, with an almost dopey smile.

It was _beautiful_.

A laugh. “What?”

And there were tons of things Jason wanted to say. He wanted to thank him, for bringing him. For not wandering away to socialize. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to sneak away to the bathroom or the coat room. He wanted to take a walk out in the garden, reminisce. Talk about memories, be nostalgic and sappy. Admit, as he thought about now, that he couldn’t remember the bad times. Living on the streets, the years apart, the anger when he came back.

_I don’t remember what life was like before loving you._

Instead he returned the grin. Felt a blush run up his throat even as he looked away. Closed his eyes even as he chuckled. Maybe he’d tell him later. When they got home. When they were in bed. But for now:

“Nothing, Bruce. It was nothing.”


	107. Yours? - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry..was this your sweater? I'll give it back....eventually. JayDick!"

Jason just stood in the hallway, watching as Roy and Kory talked with Dick. Dick, who was just stopping by for a hot second, dropping off some tech Roy had asked for a few days ago.

 _Hot_ second was an understatement, of course. But that wasn’t why Jason was staring.

He was staring, because the faded red sweatshirt that Dick was wearing looked familiar. _Stupidly_ familiar.

And he couldn’t help but slowly raise his hand, dumbly point as Kory and Roy disappeared into the back room to set the tech up. As Dick seemed to only just notice him standing there.

“Is that…?”

Dick glanced down at himself. “Oh, I’m sorry…was this your sweater? I found it at the manor. Was in a bit of a hurry so just threw it on.” Suddenly, Dick grinned, mischievous. “I’ll give it back…eventually.”

And Jason didn’t even know what he was going to say, when he opened his mouth. Luckily Dick cut him off anyway.

“I mean, you can come get it yourself, if you wanted.” Dick suddenly looked down his body appraisingly. “Meet up at, say…my place? Eight, tonight?”

Jason still wasn’t allowed to speak, as much as he tried, as suddenly Roy popped back into the room. “Works like a dream, Dickie. Thanks a million.”

“Great.” Dick smiled at Roy, already turning back towards the still-open door. He glanced back, just once, looking pointedly at Jason. “See you at eight.”

And Jason couldn’t help but groan, as Dick disappeared. Because, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, that stupid Grayson charm worked - and yeah, he _would_.


	108. Make It Better - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here I'll kiss it and make it better for damicolin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re both in their twenties.

 

Damian had come home angry. Angry and upset and heartbroken.

It had to be Tim. Or Talia, maybe. Or maybe it was Bruce, or Dick, and one of them said something callous.

But the reason didn’t matter, not here, in their bed. Damian stretched out beneath him. Wanting, but silent. Touching and caressing, but apologetically. Like he didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve to be happy, to be _loved_.

 _I can practically see it._ Colin mused, running has hand gently up Damian’s torso, pressing it softly against his ribs. _How shattered his heart is._

Damian mimicked the gesture against Colin’s own chest. Sighed, suddenly, and closed his eyes. Moved his hand back to Colin’s hip as he tilted his head away.

 _Here, I’ll kiss it and make it better._ Colin decided, leaning down and pressing a kiss against the skin over Damian’s heart. He lingered there, felt the pulse beat against his lips, before trailing up Damian’s collarbone. Climbed his throat, traveled his jaw, settled against his cheek. _I’ll fix it. I’ll fix_ all _of it._

“I love you.” He whispered into Damian’s pores. Damian seemed to flinch, tried to turn his head even further away. Colin followed, dropped his weight completely on Damian. Wrapped an arm around him, tangled their fingers together and squeezed Damian’s hand. Kept kissing him, kept worshipping his very being. “No matter what’s happened or what will. No matter what you’ve done or what you might, I will _always_ love you.”

Damian turned his head back, and Colin tasted the tears leaking from his eyes.

He made sure to fix those, too.


	109. Cold - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jaydick "You look adorable when you’re cold.""

Jason tried to ignore him, tried to steady the chattering of his teeth. Difficult, in this snow, but he’d done difficult before.

Dick just stood there, for a few minutes. Jason knew he was smiling, tried to ignore that too. Focused more on the question of how much energy it would take to punch that grin off his stupid fucking face.

Suddenly, Dick laughed. Just once, just one chuckle, and he even tried to clamp a hand over his mouth after, but that didn’t matter. Jason’s tolerance was already at zero in this weather, and the snap came out before he could stop it.

“You gonna just stand there, or what?!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Dick was immediately at his side, fluttering a blanket not only over Jason’s shoulders, but his own. Jason didn’t ask, knew Dick would use the stupid _body-heat_ excuse. Moron. “It’s just. You look adorable when you’re cold.”

Without warning, there was a press of lips against his cheek, and a tissue being wiped against his nose.

“Also when you’re pouting. I still can’t believe you only came on patrol in this god-forbidden weather just to prove that you can out-stubborn Bruce.” Dick laughed against his face. His breath was warm, and Jason found himself leaning, poutily, of course, into it. Dick noticed, and laughed again, worming his arm around Jason’s hips. “Come on, I’ve already got the fire going at home.”

“…And hot chocolate?” Jason asked quietly, as Dick pulled him to his feet.

“ _And_ , your favorite romcom already in the DVD player.” Dick promised. “I told you, this weather was perfect for date night. It’s not my fault my date decided he wanted to go play vigilante in _sub-zero weather._ ”

Jason just rolled his eyes, and bundled gratefully into Dick’s arms.


	110. Alone - JayRoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I can’t imagine being alone anymore." with JayRoy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Robin Rises, obviously.

Jason was barely through the door before he was tackled into the wall. 

Roy wrapped his arms tightly around Jason’s torso, and suddenly began to drop, forcing Jason to catch his weight and slide down the wall to the floor with him.

“I know it was for your brother.” Roy wheezed as Jason settled his knees around him, as he ducked his face against Jason’s throat. “I know you went to save the kid. But…but you didn’t tell me what was going on. You didn’t…I was so afraid that _you_ …”

Jason felt Roy’s fingers dig into his back. 

“I can’t imagine being alone anymore. I can’t imagine being without _you_.” Roy gasped, and Jason realized instantly that he was crying. “Please don’t make me be, Jay. Please.”

“Okay. I won’t, Roy.” Jason promised, wrapping his arms around Roy’s shoulders as the ginger collapsed against his chest. He leaned his cheek against the mop of red hair, left gentle kisses against his temple as he rubbed at his shaking spine. “I won’t.”


	111. Favorite Song - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason & Dick for "I love this song! Want to dance?""

The action was immediate. The tune drifted up from a bar a few blocks away, and Jason had just turned his head to look at it. In his periphery, he saw Dick jerk.

“I love this song!” He exclaimed. When Jason looked back, he already saw a hand between them. “Want to dance?”

Jason just pursed his lips, glanced up at Dick’s face through the lenses of his helmet. “No.”

Dick didn’t waver, though. Grabbed Jason’s hand anyway, dragged him forward and put his other hand on Jason’s hip. “Too bad.”

Jason gave in immediately, put his hand on Dick’s shoulder and groaned dramatically. Dick just smiled, squeezed Jason’s fingers as they started their pattern. One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three.

“…This Nicki Minaj.” Jason droned, after a few seconds, as their dance slowed. “You’re not supposed to _waltz_ to _Nicki Minaj_.” 

“Well,” Dick shrugged, pulling Jason closer. Jason, who was suddenly realizing this was all a ploy. A big fucking sappy _ploy_. Dick stared up at him so contently, though, eyes dropping periodically to where he knew Jason’s mouth as beneath the mask. “Rules are meant to be broken, Jay.”


	112. Morning - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Sorry, was this your sweater? I’ll give it back… eventually. ” is just perfect for DickDami!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 23.

Dick couldn’t help but gape from the bed, as Damian moved around the room. He felt his blood boiling, pulsing all around his body.

As if his morning wood wasn’t already a problem.

He doesn’t even know what Damian was doing. He kept disappearing and reappearing. First into the bathroom, then into the hall. Had books in his hands, then papers, then a little statue of some sort. Organizing, or cleaning or something. Weird, for this early in the morning, but not unheard of.

No, what Dick was gaping at was what Damian was _wearing_. A sweater, _his_ sweater. An old sweatshirt from his days with the BPD. Faded and ratty and, god, it was too big for him all those years ago, Damian was practically _swimming_ in it, the hem dropping to almost his knees.

But that was it. Just his sweater. No pants, no socks, not even underwear, if the lack of an outline when Damian bent down to pick up a card was any indication.

He couldn’t help it, when he tried to swallow, found his throat dry, and croaked out a sultry, “ _Damian_.”

Damian tilted his head towards him, but otherwise focused on his task, going through the papers on the shelf. “I’m coming back to bed, I promise. I just wanted to get this done before-”

He turned back to Dick, glanced up from the packet in his hand, and took in Dick’s expression.

“…What?” He asked, looking down at himself.

“That’s…” Dick tried to swallow again, felt a light throb between his legs. “ _That’s_ …”

“Sorry, was this your sweater? I just pulled it out of the drawer and put it on to…” Damian glanced up, took in Dick’s absent nodding. Suddenly, he face morphed. Mischievous, predatory, _teasing_. “Oh, I’ll give it back.” He hummed, dropping his papers back onto the shelf and sauntering towards the bathroom. When he reached it, he put his hand on the knob, like he was about to close the door. Like he was about to leave Dick alone. “…Eventually.”

 _Oh no, he’ll give it back now_ , Dick was already jumping out of the bed, running towards the other. He could already feel his own grin melting onto his face.  _Even if I have to_ rip _it off of him._

Though, as he reached Damian. Spun him around, shoved him into the wall and threw his hands under the hem of that sweatshirt. Pressed his hands to the curve of Damian’s bare hips, and his lips to where the shirt’s collar and Damian’s skin met. As Damian laughed, loudly, victoriously, sliding his hands down the back of Dick’s boxers, Dick couldn’t help but snort. 

_As if that wasn’t exactly what Damian planned._


	113. Prison - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't remember what life was like before loving you. DickDami ♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 25. A fan art by tumblrer kaciart was in my head the whole time haha

“Go.”

“No.”

He groaned, “ _Damian_.”

“ _Richard_.” Damian returned. He leaned forward, wrapping his hands around the bars. “I am not leaving you here.”

“And I’m not going to let you get _killed_ because of my stupidity.” Dick snapped. “Just because I got captured by the lunatic with a live bomb, does not mean _you_ have to be punished for it.”

“But if I leave, I will be.” Damian said desperately, still trying to lean forward, like he was trying to shove his head through the bars. “I…!” He sighed, looked away. “I don’t remember what life was like before loving you, Richard. And I don’t want to live one  _without_ loving you. One where I _can’t_ , because you’re not _there_.”

 _Because you’re_ dead, was unsaid.

Dick sighed, and turned towards him. Gently wrapped his hands around Damian’s. He let his nose brush against Damian’s bowed forehead. Lingered there.

“For _better_ or _worse_. ’Til death do us part, that’s what we _said_.” Damian whispered. Dick glanced at their hands, shifted his fingers, could feel Damian’s ring beneath his glove. “That’s what we _promised_.”

“We did.” Dick breathed back. Smiled when Damian looked up at him. Released one hand to reach out and caress Damian’s cheek. “And I’m sorry for that.”

Damian scowled, jerked away from his hand. He knew what Dick was saying. He was sorry for making that promise, because now he had no leverage to get Damian to leave. To save  _him_ , and sacrifice _them_.

“I’m getting you out.” He declared, running back over to the lock, dropping to his knees and pulling tools from his belt. “If it’s the last fucking thing I do.”

Dick moved over to him as he began to work. Slowly lowered to his knees too, sliding the bar between his fingers as he did. Leaned his head sadly against his fingers. “And if you don’t?”

And Damian couldn’t help but grin. Paused to look up at the other. “Then death will have failed in parting us after all.”


	114. Handsom - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do Jaydick with "You look nothing like [celebrity]. You’re much more pretty/handsome."?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Jay, obviously. And just barely Nightwing Dick.

Dick didn’t look at the teenager standing next to him. The one _staring_ at him with narrowed eyes.

Bruce’s newest adopted orphan. Jason…something.

“Yeah.” Jason sighed after a minute, moving away, and turning back to the desert table the two were awkwardly standing by. “I don’t see it.”

Dick glanced down at him. “See…what?”

“Everyone around here seems to think you look suspiciously like Bruce to be adopted.” Jason explained, voice high and cracking, shoving a brownie into his mouth. “I don’t see it. You look nothing like Bruce.”

Dick opened his mouth to counter, with something, with _anything_ , but didn’t get the chance, before Jason was moving to rejoin the gala guests on the dance floor, and claiming.

“You’re much more handsome.”

Dick inexplicably felt a blush rush up his face, and found himself speechless the rest of the night. 


	115. Live - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tim and Damian, What would I do without you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 24.

“I mean,” It was the end of a long rant. The end of a desperate plea that he knew was falling on deaf ears. He held on anyway, though. Clung to Damian’s torso like his life depended on it, because, really, it did. Pressed his face to that cloak that smelled so familiar, smelled like happiness and home, like he was never going to smell it again, because, really, he probably wouldn’t. “What would I do without you?”

It was supposed to be funny. A joke when one of them messed up. It was supposed to be _rhetorical_.

And his heart was breaking because it _wasn’t_.

“You will live.” Damian replied. And Tim almost scrambled, when he felt the arms that had been holding him so tenderly reach up to his shoulders, and pull him back. He looked up into those green eyes and wanted to _sob_. “You will laugh, you will read. You will hang out with your friends, and you will save the world.”

Damian smiled, squeezed Tim’s shoulders.

“You will love again.” He vowed. “You will forget about me, and be better for it.”

“Never. Damian, _never_.” Tim snapped. Damian kept the smile, and Tim couldn’t stay angry. “…I hate him, for this.”

“I hate him too. I don’t think we’ll ever know what his bigger goal was - to get a new vessel or to split you and I up.” Damian laughed. “But I suppose I can’t hate him too much. He did let me compromise.”

“ _Switching your life for mine is no compromise._ ” Tim hissed. Tried to rock forward, fall back into Damian’s arms. Damian didn’t let him. “…I love you.”

“And I, you.” Damian replied, leaning just far enough so his lips could brush Tim’s forehead. Then he backed away a step, towards the soldiers Ra’s had sent to accompany Damian back. “Live well, Timothy.”

Tim nodded, and turned silently towards the plane, knowing that without Damian, that request would be impossible to fulfill.


	116. Magazine - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dami & Tim for 'You look nothing like [celebrity]. You’re much more handsome'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 21.

 

Tim sighed, staring down at the magazine. He hated these things. Hated when they brought his family into their drivel. 

Today’s annoyance? Apparently there were similarities between him and the most recent IT-boy.

He didn’t look when Damian strolled into his office. Knew he was here for some R&D files. He sensed the younger leaning over his shoulder, though. Saw his shadow across the magazine’s glossy pages.

“Hm. You look nothing like him.” Damian commented, surprisingly. Tim flinched, and glanced up at him. Damian didn’t return the gaze. Just blinked, lazily as he backed away. “You’re _much_ more handsome.”

Now it was Tim’s turn to blink. Spin his chair around and watch Damian leave. “Wah, I…” He cocked his head to the side, felt a blush starting on his ears. “Thank…you?”

Damian glanced over his shoulder, a smirk soft, _pretty_ , flirty, on his lips. “Anytime, Drake.”

When he sauntered from the room, Tim couldn’t help but gulp, only to find his throat suddenly dry.


	117. Not Just You - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“It’s not just you that I love. I love the me that I become when you’re around.” Jaydami please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 23.

“I know it’s crazy. I know you’re scared.” Jason whispered, taking Damian’s hand, even as the younger backed away a step in surprise. “But here me out, okay?”

Damian stared up at him, eyes wide and hopeful, even as Jason crowded into his space, cupped his hand around his cheek.

“Because…it’s not just you that I love.” Jason admitted. “I love the me that I become when you’re around.”

Damian gasped, and Jason watched those oceans start to mist over.

“You make me better. You make me stronger.” Jason pressed their foreheads together. “You make me _happy_.”

He felt Damian push back against him, felt his body relax as it leaned into his.

“So, what do you say?” Jason asked with a smile, as Damian already started to nod, collapsed into Jason’s arms and _kept_ nodding, even as he hid his face against his throat. “You want to marry me?”


	118. Bench - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the writing meme, "I can't imagine being alone anymore." with robinpile please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s like 25, probs.

 

Tim sat there, staring up at the sky, thinking. Of his dad, of Kon, of Steph. Of Bruce, of Damian, even of Jason, despite him not being in the picture then.

Most of them came back. But that didn’t negate the pain losing them in the first place felt. The loneliness. The heartache. It was all there, deep down. Forever.

But it didn’t affect him anymore. _Couldn’t_ , really. Not since…

He looked across the park, watched the trio coming towards him. Jason and Damian, walking in-step, arms around each other’s waists, while Dick bounced excitedly around them. Jason smiling, rolling his eyes as Dick pecked his cheek, then raced around to leave a wet kiss against Damian’s.

Not since _them_.

Tim smiled, too. Stood when they approached. Let Dick nuzzle his cheek in greeting. Let Damian unwrap from Jason’s arms to receive Tim’s hello kiss. Watched him snuggle up to Dick on the bench, even as Jason replaced the missing Damian in his arms by bear-hugging Tim, leaving a line of kisses across his face.

Jason pulled back, just a little, after a moment. Enough to cock his head and stare down at Tim’s face. “What’s got you all smiley, gorgeous?”

“Nothing, I just…” And if there was one thing Tim prided himself in, it was never feeling like he had to lie to these three, to _any_ of these three. From the depths of Jason’s arms, he reached out, smiled wider when he felt Damian instantly take his hand.”…I don’t know, I just…I can’t imagine being alone anymore.” He kept the grin, even as he raised Damian’s knuckles and kissed at them. “And it’s…it’s a _nice_ feeling.”

Damian returned the grin knowingly, even as Dick leaned their heads together, like he’d come to the same revelation. Though, knowing Damian, he probably had. His voice was gentle, soft as Tim took his place next to him, intertwined their hands properly. He squeezed their fingers, as he said, “…The absolute best in the world, no?”


	119. Stay - JayTim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason and Tim It’s not just you that I love. I love the me that I become when you’re around."

“Jason-”

“Don’t.”

“Jay, please-”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Well, I want to say it.” Tim returned. “After a fight with Bruce, me loving you isn’t enough to make you stay in Gotham? Fine.” He jumped into Jason’s path, leaned back against the bike, even as Jason loomed grumpily over him. “It’s not just you that I love. I love the me that I become when you’re around.”

Jason blinked, sucked on the cigarette balanced between his teeth. 

“I love how happy I am, when you come home. I love how confident I can be, because I know you’ll love me no matter what I do.” Tim rattled off, even as Jason eased back, just a little. “I love how much wiser I am, because you challenge me on the facts. I love my compassion, because you are perpetually showing me a side to life I’ve never seen before.”

He paused then. To inhale, to think of more things to say. He didn’t get a chance to, before Jason just started laughing. 

“What?” Tim snapped, breathless. “Does that work for you? Is that…is that enough?”

“A bit selfish,” Jason admitted playfully. Tim pursed his lips, and Jason laughed again, tossing the cigarette to the ground and leaning forward, cupping Tim’s face. “But yeah,” He promised quietly. “It’s enough.”

Tim didn’t even have time to grumble, too busy trying to devour Jason’s mouth in relief. 


	120. Voice - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you think you could maybe just talk to me? I don’t care about what. I just want to hear the sound of your voice until I fall asleep. - Damitim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 22.

 

_“I need you.”_

It was the last communication Tim had, no matter how many more he asked for. Damian wasn’t answering, and Tim didn’t know what that meant. 

He raced through the building. Looked in every room, hope fading with every empty one he found. He was here, the GPS said so. And that was science, that was fact. Science can’t be wrong-

He found him in the basement. In a puddle of blood with at least one broken leg.

“Damian!” He screamed, racing to his side. He didn’t care about the blood, dropped into it like it was a rain puddle, craddled Damian’s head against his chest. “Damian.” He repeated, running his fingers across Damian’s face, pushing his bangs back. Damian’s eyes fluttered weakly open. “What hurts? What do you need? What can I do for you?”

Damian grinned. Teeth were missing, and the ones that were left were bloody. “Do you…do you think you could maybe just talk to me?”

Tim blinked.

“I don’t care about what. I just…I just want to hear the sound of your voice until I fall asleep.”

Tim gulped, glanced at the blood around them.

_A sleep he might not wake up from._

He pressed the emergency signal in his mask as he nodded, as he forced himself to keep the tears at bay. He kept his hand on Damian’s face, leaned over him so he could press his cheek to the younger’s forehead. Damian exhaled in content, and Tim felt his eyelashes brush his chin as he closed his eyes once more.

“I thought it was stupid, when you named your dog Titus. Because I read Shakespeare before, and that one was probably one of his worst…”


	121. Decisions - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do Robin pile with "Let’s just stay in tonight and watch movies.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 24.

“The car is late.” Damian murmured.

“So let’s not go.” Jason shrugged.

“We _have_ to.” Tim replied, fixing Damian’s bowtie. 

“We _don’t_.” Jason countered.

“We’re _expected_ to.” Damian added.

“Defy expectations.” Jason grinned.

“Jason.” Tim scolded.

“Yeees?” Jason asked sweetly, wrapping his arms seductively around Tim’s hips.

“ _Grayson_.” Damian snapped, rolling his eyes as he stared pointedly at the eldest.

Dick paused, then shrugged and grinned, pulling apart the tie Tim had so delicately knotted for him. He jumped to Damian’s side and kissed his cheek. “Let’s just stay in tonight and watch movies.”

If the younger two had any sort of protest, it was lost as the elder two began leading them back towards their bedroom, already stripping them of their uncomfortable tuxedoes. 


	122. Afterglow - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""I don’t remember what life was like before loving you.” jaydami pair ; )"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 23, they’ve been a thing for a while, and have said I love you before. I like my jaydami sappy and so sugary your goddamn teeth’ll rot.

 

They laid there, on their sides, still trying to catch their breath.

And the afterglow was not the time to say these things. To be _thinking_ these things. But Damian had to say it. Had to say something. _Anything_.

He might burst otherwise. From happiness. From adoration.

“Todd?” He asked quietly, glancing up at the elder through his lashes. Jason was already looking back down at him, chest still heaving and sweaty from their activities. “May I…say something?”

“Sure.”

“…I don’t…” Damian’s heart beat faster, and he knew it had nothing to do with the sex they’d just had. He looked down, unable to hold the gaze. Stared at where he could see Jason’s pulse beating on his neck, even in this darkness. “I don’t…remember. What life was like before loving you.”

He closed his eyes, trying to steel himself to Jason’s reaction. Knew it would be laughter or a scoff or-

“You know what?” Jason asked, leaning forward, tightening the grip he was still holding on Damian’s hips. Damian opened his eyes, glanced up once more. Jason was smiling. Warm and open and honest. “Neither do I.”

Damian felt his breath stop all together.

“And you know what else?” Jason breathed, shifting closer and closer. Leaning up just enough to ghost his lips across Damian’s cheek. Damian shook his head, even as Jason descended on his throat, starting a new trail of tender kisses. He felt Jason smile, felt that arm shove his hips forward, back into Jason’s. “I don’t _want_ to either.”


	123. Worry - DickKory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A prompt, in which Kory and Damian secretly bond over art. And Damian probably bonds with Kory over their pasts. Dick looks on happy as his child and wife bond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll say this is a stepmum scenario, maybe. Or canon, where Kory and Dick get married after Damian shows up.

 

He could admit it - he was nervous. Damian didn’t accept people easily, and Kory had a jealous streak in her. 

He loved them both to the bottom of his soul. And if he was forced to choose between them…well. He didn’t think he actually _could_. Was afraid he’d _have_ to, was afraid they wouldn’t _like_ each other-

But all those fears washed away, right now, as he stood in the doorway. Hair a mess, coffee in hand. Watching as the morning sunbeams lit up the room. Shone like a spotlight on the two he loved most.

Damian was sitting on Kory’s lap, and on his was a giant book. A textbook really, one of the ones the child chose for ‘light reading.’ Dick heard names like Monet and Picasso being thrown around, and watched Kory latch on to every syllable, chin hooked around Damian’s shoulder, eyes darting to everything he pointed to.

So yeah, Dick could admit it - he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	124. Nerves - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "HAPPY VALENTINE DAY! (And dont worry ive never have a valentine for s long shot). What about a damicolin where wants to ask damian to be his valentine but hes so nervous cause its damian and he doesnt want to messe uo their friendship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re 19.

 

 _This was a bad idea_ , Colin decided, rubbing his fingers along the velvety petals of the roses. They were weren’t red, rather a hodgepodge of orange, blue, lavender and a wilting yellow, but it was all the shop had left. That’s what he got for deciding last minute to buck all and finally, _finally_ , tell Damian how he felt, he supposed.

But now….now, with Damian showing up in less than five minutes. With the text in hand confirming that. With the surroundings of _beautiful_ people in _beautiful_ love, with the doubt and thoughts and _fears_ that Damian will reject him, their friendship ruined forever…

 _This was stupid_ , he thought, smacking the flowers against his face. _This was so fucking stupid, I can’t believe-_

“Colin?” He jerked the flowers away from his face, spun around to find Damian, looking _ridiculously_ handsome, staring at him with a mixture of concern and amusement. He blinked, and the eyes dropped to the flowers, “Are those…for me?”

“Y-yeah…” Colin sighed in resignation, handing them over anyway. Maybe Damian would take pity on him. Maybe he’d think it was a joke, and Colin would be _so down_ for that. Could totally play it that way, and maybe salvage this friendship. “S-sorry…”

But then he saw Damian see the little card, and pull it out. Flip it open and read it. Read the simple question - _Be Mine?_ \- and…Colin wanted to die. _This is it, it’s all over, I’m so fucking dumb, I can’t believe I thought that I’d have a chance in hell with Damian_ fucking _Way-_

Suddenly, there were fingers slipping into his, Damian leaning against his arm, cradling the ugly flowers as if they were precious. He was smiling, a rosiness to his cheeks, as he glanced down at Colin’s lips and whispered, “I’d like to be nothing else.”


	125. Dandelion - DamiColin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I suggest for valentines, Damian asking Colin out on Valentine's day?"

“I just…” Damian wouldn’t look at him. His face was red and he was _sweating_. “I mean, I _know_ you like the movies, and that restaurant on Fifth Street, so if you wanted to…go with… _me_ …then, I could…”

Colin smiled, holding the single flower - a dandelion, one Colin knew Damian plucked from the from park on his way here - up to his nose. “I’d _love_ to, Damian.”

“…Good.” Damian still wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ , maybe - look at him, blush growing deeper, even as he snatched up Colin’s hand and started to pull him down the street. “…Let’s go, then.”


	126. Quiet - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If so: Robinpile quiet time and cuddles - but no injuries or angst please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 28. Jason’s still mostly asleep.

Damian stared at the window, watching with half-lidded eyes as the sun rose, light cutting across the room. He basked in the warmth that light emitted, as well as the sensation of fingers stroking softly across his ribcage, and Dick’s gentle breath against his jaw.

“Beloved, please,” He practically whined, reaching to Dick’s hand. “I have to go to _work_.”

Dick grinned, and Damian could practically _hear_ it as he darted his fingers away from Damian’s, continued his petting along Damian’s hip now. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I-”

“No, you _don’t_.” Tim countered, from Jason’s other side. Propped up on his elbow, the big spoon to Jason’s little, he paused in his lavishing of kisses across Jason’s shoulder to lock amused eyes with Damian’s. “I already called the office - you and I have _both_ been given the day off today.”

“…Oh.” Damian hummed, feeling his lips twitch into a smile as he felt Jason’s arm also snake across his torso, felt himself suddenly becoming the bottom of this lazy morning pile. He snuggled himself deeper into the embrace, though. Hooked his head under Jason’s chin, and accepted Tim’s quick, mischievous kiss even as he intertwined his fingers over Dick’s. “Well, in that case…”


	127. Relief - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When Talia or Ra's threaten Dick's life, because as Damian's boyfriend he clearly stands in their way of having Damian as the Al Ghul heir, Damian runs off to deal with the whole al ghul clan & league of assasins all by himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 26.

He was losing. He knew that. Knew he probably _would_ , from the second he stepped foot on his old family compound. But it was worth it. _This_ was worth it. 

 _Richard_ was worth it.

Still, he couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved, when he saw the shadows overhead. When, through the blood pouring down his face, he saw the familiar forms of his father, and of Drake. 

They landed in front of him, between him and his mother, Ra’s and their army. Distracted the oncoming evil instantly, but even then, even in his state, Damian took a step forward to assist them.

“Oh, no you don’t.” A hand grabbed his hood and yanked him backwards, into the shadow of the alleyway he used for cover from the knives when he needed to. The hand wasn’t gentle, and neither was its twin as it slammed him back into the wall, held his throat as lips suddenly descended on his, and sucked at them desperately. “Let your dad handle it.”

“You’re…” Damian wheezed, returning Dick’s energy as much as he could, which, given his current state, wasn’t much. “You’re not angry with me?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m fucking _pissed_ , Damian. You’re a goddamn _moron_.” Dick hissed, barely parting from Damian’s lips to say it. He did pause, though. Shifted his hand up to gently wipe some of the blood away from Damian’s eye. “…But that doesn’t mean I’m not… _thankful_ as all get out that you’re _still_ _alive_.”

Damian tried to grin, bounced his forehead off Dick’s, in a makeshift apology. 

“…Come on, baby. Let’s get you out of here.” Dick whispered. He suddenly glanced around the wall, then scooped his arm around Damian’s knees and took the man into his arms. Damian found himself unable to do anything but lean into the embrace, even as Dick literally _ran_  from the battle. From _his_ mother and _their_ family. His quiet voice, though, belayed his still-lingering fear. “Let’s get you _safe_ , love.”


	128. Hips - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay, robinpile suggestion (I was just dancing which made me think of this) Jason is surprisingly reeeaally good at moving his hips and his boyfriends are entranced. Like, cannot stop staring, are impossibly more attracted (I say Jason but if there's another robin you'd prefer you can substitute him)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 24.

 

He was humming a song, Tim thought. Couldn’t do much more than that with a toothbrush in your mouth, after all. It was a recent tune, or a popular one maybe. But Tim couldn’t tell, because he couldn’t actually hear the song, too distracted by the _sinful swaying of Jason’s towel-wrapped hips._

“…We have to go to work, right?” Tim whispered into Damian’s ear, clutching his youngest partner by his own hips, leaning close and letting Damian reap the rewards of the reactions Jason was creating in Tim. The breathy gasps, the longing moans. The twitching, stroking fingers, and the not-quite-erection Tim had pressed against his thigh.

Though it wasn’t just Damian reaping the benefits of Jason’s impromptu show. Just like it wasn’t just Tim who was reacting positively to it.

(Better than poor Dick, who was frozen in their doorway all by his lonesome, though. Practically _drooling_ with want while burning his fingers on his fresh mug of coffee.)

“We do.” Damian croaked quietly, hand on Tim’s thigh squeezing slowly, lips pursing, forming a little ‘o’ as Jason spun his hips in a slow circle. Tim pressed his face into Damian’s neck and tried to hide his groan. “And we have to… _get dressed_ to go to work. Get…” Damian gulped, as Jason bent to spit into the sink, still rocking his hips to the unheard music. “…get out of bed…”

“Ohhh, come on.” Jason sang without warning, spinning around so fast the towel fluttered up, and almost became meaningless. He sauntered - _dangerously sauntered_ \- back into the bedroom, batting his eyelashes. “Five more minutes?”

And suddenly, Jason was on the bed, crawling predatorily upwards. He must have been magnetic, because Dick was instantly coming towards the bed too. Distractedly setting his coffee on the nightstand and slowly dropping onto the blankets, folding into Tim’s back just as Jason boxed himself over their two youngest.

“I bet if you lost the towel, Jay.” Dick’s voice was low and husky, made both Tim and Damian bite at their own lips, even as they stared up at Jason with a little bit of awe. “You could make it _ten._ ”

Jason grinned and silently followed the suggestion.

Tim and Damian never made it to the office.


	129. Angry - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "☾ Dick/Dami"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☾ for a sleep headcanon
> 
> Based on an earlier headcanon (about not going to bed angry). Damian’s 28.

He almost didn’t come back. It would have been the first time, if he hadn’t. After all, this fight had been nasty, cruel. And they both said things they didn’t mean, things the other could so easily _believe_. 

The room was dark, and the blinds were closed. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and when they did, he immediately zeroed in on the lump in the bed. 

Damian was completely cocooned in the blanket, arms tight around what looked like Dick’s pillow, face pressed against it, almost like he was trying to smother himself with it. Dick sighed as he crossed the room, stripping out of his clothes, and sitting on the edge of the mattress as he reached it. 

He stared down at his lover, at the absolute _love_ of his _life_ , and frowned. He was still pissed. Still felt in the right, and Damian in the wrong. He still regretted what he said, but he knew he still wasn’t ready to apologize. Just like he knew Damian wasn’t either.

But rules are rules. And this was one not meant to be broken. 

Not like he ever _wanted_ to break it, of course.

Gently, he tugged the pillow from Damian’s grasp, flopping it up against the headboard, and flipped part of the blankets down to crawl underneath them. Damian was awake, he knew, probably had been since Dick walked back into the penthouse, and he caught his shoulder before the younger could roll away from him.

Carefully, he tucked Damian into his arms, held him tightly, and kissed his forehead, even as pulled the blankets back up over them. Damian, as much as he probably wanted to, didn’t resist. Just dropped his arm over Dick’s hip and stroked softly at his spine. 

“…We’ll talk in the morning, okay?” Dick tried, whispering softly into Damian’s skin, as he tangled their legs together. He felt Damian push his face against Dick’s neck and nod. “…I love you.”

The mumble was immediate and heartfelt. “I love you too.”

Dick just smiled, closed his eyes, and held his love as tightly as he always did. 


	130. Forbidden - DickDami; Curiosity AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "❄ Dick/Dami"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❄ for an AU headcanon
> 
> An AU where Dick was always a Talon, found older!Damian (23 or so) curious so followed him, both as a vigilante and as public figure. They sort of become a thing, but it’s still mostly a secret.

 

“Aw, hell.” Damian muttered under the screeching women by the patio doors. He watched as they darted away from the party’s uninvited visitor, who seemed confused as to why they were running. 

The room went into a panicked hush as the guest spotted him and walked swiftly in his direction, a small smile playing at his lips. In the corner of his eye, Damian could see his father trying desperately to get past the gala’s security that was holding him back, to come and protect him from this perceived threat as much as possible.

Damian waited, crossed his arms, _frowned_ as the other guests ran away from him, instead forming a circle around them, like they were some kind of _spectacle_. 

Grayson stopped in front of him, cocked his head to the side in amusement. Damian just looked up at him through his lashes as he hissed, “ _What_ are you doing here?”

“I saw you through the skylights, and wanted to come say hello.” Grayson smiled innocently, quite a contrast to the lethal knives hooked across his chest, even as Damian rolled his eyes. Suddenly Grayson was leaning down, pressing his lips softly to Damian’s cheek. Lingered there to whisper, “…Hello.”

Damian couldn’t stop the blush running up his face, or the flutter in his heart. 

The media was going to have a field day. He was about to be on every website, every tabloid, every newspaper. It’d be a _nightmare_. But _worse_ , he decided, as he glanced over to his father, no longer fighting to get to his son, looking more suspicious and confused and _annoyed_ - 

He had a _lot_ of explaining to do. 


	131. Bodyguard - JayDami; President AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "❄ for jaydami? i seriously live for your headcanons- youre so talented and you have such an amazing grasp on the characters. <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❄ for an AU headcanon
> 
> haha I don’t have any specific jaydami ship AUs, so I’m just gonna make one up. Let’s go with the hella cliche elected official and bodyguard shindig, eh? Because my creative juices are dropping, why not.
> 
> Damian’s in his 30s.

“Sir.” Damian didn’t look up from the papers spread across the table, so Jason cleared his throat and tried again.  _“Sir.”_

Damian spun around so fast he almost headbutted the senator standing next to him. _“What.”_

“Just came over the line. Call for you in the Oval Office.” Jason explained shortly. “It’s _urgent_.”

Damian sighed. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me.”

Jason opened the door for him, and walked a pace or two behind him as they moved silently towards his boss’s office. He let Damian push the door open himself, even let him close it as he strolled confidently into the room. 

He barely waited for the door to latch, before spinning around, and pinning Damian to the wall. Probably should have checked the room for guests - the president seemed to always have them, after all - but didn’t bother. _Let them know_ , he thought as he descended onto Damian’s throat, already yanking the collar away and biting at his skin. _It’d be about fucking time anyway._

“Urgent.” Damian breathed, leaning his head back even as he tugged at Jason’s own jacket, and ran his hands up his chest, cupping his neck. “Urgent, my _ass_.”

“Oh, don’t worry, _sir_.” Jason hummed, grabbing Damian’s thighs and hoisting him up the wall. Damian grinned dangerously, draping his arms across Jason’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his hips. “I’ll get there.”


	132. Umbrella - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "☂ Jaydami?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☂ for a weather headcanon
> 
> Damian’s 26.

“Shitty night.” The hum came from behind him, barely heard under the crackle of thunder, and he turned towards it.

Jason stood there, wrapped in a coat and scarf, with a blanket over one arm and an umbrella being held in the other. Damian blinked against the rain dropping into the lenses of his mask, almost missing Jason move towards him.

The other suddenly dropped down onto the roof ledge next to him, fluttered the blanket around Damian’s shoulders, then wrapped his arm around them too. Pulled Damian to his side, kissed his sopping wet forehead, and angled the umbrella to keep Damian completely dry, while himself only mostly, as smiled. “Mind if I join you?”

Damian could only grin, and lean further in to the embrace. 


	133. Fall - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "✜ TimDami :D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✜ for a fear headcanon
> 
> Damian’s 25.

He sees what’s going to happen before it does. It’s cliche, but a fact of life, especially when you’re fighting on the edge of a cliff. 

There had been warnings the whole way up the mountain, and even already, they’d watched the edge crumble underneath their heavy bodies. But their focus was on the battle, not their feet. 

He’s running before he hears the rumble, or the crack, but even then he’s afraid it wasn’t enough. That he isn’t fast enough, or that the cliff and gravity itself is _too_ fast. He’s running, but he’s stopped breathing, almost stopped thinking, stopped caring about anything but the man disappearing beneath the ledge.

He hears himself scream, though doesn’t remember telling himself to do that. Just remembers the thought. The only thought that mattered.

_I will not lose you again!_

He collapses to his stomach, slides those last few feet, hands already diving over the edge. His hands hit something, something that doesn’t feel like rock, and he clings to it, even as its weight drops, and pulls him a little closer over the edge himself.

He gulps down his anxiety, and dares to look down.

 _Please don’t be wrong, please don’t be wrong, please_ don’t be dead-

Damian stares up at him with wide, surprised eyes. Already twisting his arm, and reaching up with the other, to cling to Tim’s wrists. 

His voice is wrecked and relieved. “Beloved.”

Tim smiles, gasps out his tension, and forces himself not to cry in relief as he begins the difficult, and still dangerous, task of hoisting the other up.

“I’ve got you.” Tim whispers, glancing to the heavens in thanks, as his heart settles and the dark thoughts of _what if_ faded away. “Oh, baby, I’ve got you.”


	134. Tragedy - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Robinpile, Cuddle/Hugs 3, shippy would be nice, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: hurt/comfort
> 
> They’re all 40s+

Dick didn’t wait, as Jason and Damian slowly stepped out of the room, Jason’s hand tenderly on Damian’s shoulder. Immediately wrapped his youngest partner in his arms, held him tighter than, maybe, he ever had in his life. Let Damian bury his face in the crook of his neck, and leaned his cheek against his temple. 

Tim didn’t hesitate either, manhandling Jason into his arms, too. Petting at his hair, _shushing_ him, even as Dick heard Jason’s low wails embed themselves into the shoulder of Tim’s shirt.

They knew. They didn’t have to look through the small window to know, or tune into the low singular beep.

“They claim it was peaceful.” Damian muttered into Dick’s throat, as Tim reached out for the hand currently wrapped desperately at Dick’s waist. Damian latched onto Tim’s hand for dear life. “The…the doctors say she did not feel a thing.”

Talia was dead. And Damian wasn’t the only son she’d left behind. 


	135. Elevator - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "5-Dami/Tim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: angry kiss 
> 
> Damian’s 26.

“I hate you.” Damian hissed, slamming Tim into the wall of the elevator. Kissing him with the viciousness of a rabid dog. “I. _Hate. You._ ”

“Really?” Tim grinned, even as Damian pulled on his lower lip. Released it with a _pop!_ , and moved on to his jaw. “Because from where I’m standing, I’d _kind of_ beg to differ.”

“A week. You said your trip would take a _week_.” Damian practically whined as Tim took hold of his jaw, and pulled Damian back up to where he could reach those lips with his own. “You were gone for _three_.”

“Well, you know how it goes.” Tim hummed, suddenly shoving Damian back, into the adjacent wall of the elevator - that Tim was just _now_ realizing was suspiciously stopped - stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and descending on that furious mouth. “Duty calls, and all that.”

And Damian grinned, huffed triumphantly as Tim pressed flush against him, ground their hips together, gave Damian no room to _move_ , and devoured his mouth. “Indeed it does.”


	136. Colicky - DickKory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "#20, exhausted parents kiss w/dick & kory over their son, the littlest robin dami"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20: exhausted parents kiss
> 
> This is baby!damian, and, while we’re at it, we’ll say bio kid. Sure, why not.

Kory wouldn’t stop smiling, bouncing the infant in her arms. “He’s _beautiful_.”

“He’s _loud_.” Dick whined playfully, from the bed, flopping dramatically across it. “I haven’t slept in _days_.”

“Mar’i was much worse.” Kory reminded, sitting on the edge of the mattress, leaning over Dick’s head, her hair brushing over his cheeks in waves, to kiss him. Softly, gently, and just the tiniest bit apologetically - like Damian’s colic was _her_ fault. “And he only cries until you come because you are his _favorite_ , and he _needs_ you.”

“Yeah.” Dick hummed, as Damian suddenly blinked his bright green eyes open. They darted around until they landed on Dick’s face, and he immediately reached out, whining desperately. Dick grinned and took the baby, holding him above his head before bringing him close to rub their noses together. Damian giggled, reached for his father’s cheek, and Dick grinned, his heart soaring to the moon. “I guess I need him, too.”


	137. Bright Side - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ooo! how about cuddles and hugs meme number 16 puppy piles with robinpile! let damian have pure bliss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16: puppy piles
> 
> Damian’s 24

“You know.” Jason inhaled on the cigarette, exhaled slowly, silently. “I don’t think I’ve ever been jealous of _puppies_ before.”

“Me neither.” Tim pouted, not taking his eyes off the adoption stand in the middle of the park. “And also - has Damian _ever_ looked that happy with any of _us_ before?”

“Enough,” Dick laughed, though it was quietly nervous. “If you’re really _that_ insecure in our relationship, then we’ve got bigger problems then just a massive litter of adorable puppies.”

“…You’re jealous too.” Jason pointed out.

“ _I’d_ rather look on the bright side.” Dick hummed, not denying the accusation as he stepped forward, towards the pen Damian was currently barricaded in. “Sure, he looks happy _now_ \- but imagine how happy he’ll be when he has the puppies, _and_ us?”

Dick took off towards the pen, and Tim and Jason glanced at each other. “…How many dogs do you think we’re going home with?”

“At least four.” Tim replied, trailing after his partners, like Damian’s cheerful laughter was a magnet. “But if Dick gets attached? Could be seven, _easy_.”


	138. Cocooned - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cuddles/Hugs Meme: #5 Tacklehug. Dick and anyone or Robinpile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: tacklehug
> 
> Damian’s 24.

 

Tim was already running towards the wreckage, under the pretense that there would be injuries, or worse. That his lovers would be _dead_ and _gone_ and _taken from him-_

So when instead, he saw them standing there, injured but not seriously so, huddled together just inside the police tape, he didn’t slow down. If anything, ran _faster_.

Dick saw him at the last second. Opened his mouth to say something. Didn’t get the chance.

“You’re alive.” Tim breathed, ducking under the tape and grabbing Jason with one arm. “You’re _alive_.” He sobbed, grabbing Damian with the other. He surged forward, trapping Dick between the others, and reaching for him with the hand around Damian’s neck. 

Suddenly felt his knees weaken, felt himself falling. Felt hands - so many hands - catching him, and his partners all lowering with him. Felt Dick drag him forward, into the cocoon the other three created with the proximity. Felt his tears continue to fall, as he crumbled in the safety of their arms. Of their strong, _living_ arms.

_“You’re still alive.”_


	139. Easy To See - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Imagine when Damian is first dropped into Bruce's life. He's unsure if this kid is even his, but all Clark has to do is spend 5 minutes with him to see just how much like Bruce he already is. Clark assures his bf that the kid is his."

“It could be a trick.” Bruce hums in Kryptonian, the only language they knew for sure that this ferocious little boy didn’t know. Clark didn’t look at him, busy conducting the physical, worryingly cataloging all the bruises and scars he was finding on this tiny torso. “Lies and games…it’s what Talia’s good at.”

Damian just stared silently up at him, having already been reprimanded by Bruce for his annoyance over the Kryptonian conversation. His chubby, young cheeks were set in a fierce, haughty pout, but that didn’t hide the wonder in those blue orbs at the cave around them. The magic behind those starry pupils, the awe in those eyes.

The eyes that were the exact same as the man standing not feet away.

“It’s not.” Clark smiled, and the little boy looked up at him. Narrowed his eyes, _just like Bruce did the first time Clark met him_. Clark chuckled, and, despite the child’s violent demeanor thus far, chanced a ruffle of his hair. “Bruce, I don’t need blood work or testing. This kid is yours. This child is _absolutely_ _yours_.”

_And I think I love him just as much as I love you already._


	140. Meet The Family - Robinpile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "imagine your robin piles fics the sad one where they make a deal with Ra's or when Tim did but think of Dami's boyfriends sarcastically calling Ra's "Grandpa" during it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in that ‘verse, but prior to Damian dying. I’ll title this AU one day, I swear.
> 
> Damian’s 21.

“Now, remember.” Damian hissed, squeezing Tim’s hand, even as he leaned around Dick’s side and stared up at Jason. “He _already_ doesn’t like you, so don’t give him any more ammo to try and thwart our relationship.” He looked pointedly up at Dick. “Be _polite_.” Back at Tim. “ _No sarcasm_.”

Tim grinned, raised Damian’s hand and kissed his knuckles, even as the door at the other side of the chamber opened. “I think you’re warning the wrong boyfriends, _Beloved_.”

“I’m warning you all equally, so-” He glanced up when Ra’s entered the room, and started towards him. Moved to untangle from Dick’s tight arm around his side and greet his mother’s father. “Grandfath-”

“Howdy, grandpa.” Jason suddenly drawled, though they could all hear the protective tone laced in the words. “Long time no see, huh?”

Dick immediately hid his laughter in Damian’s hair, as Tim did the same against Damian’s throat. Ra’s just looked at Damian and raised a judgmental and almost  _‘I told you so’_ eyebrow. “Indeed it has, Mr. Todd.”

Damian could only slap his hand across his face in embarrassment. 


	141. Red Carpet - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Celeb dads! Yes! Men in suits with baby carriers. Clark picking up itty bitty Damian and tiny Tim from the office daycare. Damian's safely strapped into the carrier, drooling in his sleep. Tim holding Clark's hand, Clark speaking to Bruce over the phone "did you pick up the boys from school? What do they want for dinner. Yes, I'll be outside in a second." Clark quickly dashing the boys to the car so no one can take snapshots of them. Bruce flipping the bird so they can't use any of the pictures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All batkids are various ages of under-ten.

“Okay.” Clark sighed, glancing down at the sleeping toddler in one arm, then down at Dick who was struggling to keep the equally unconscious Tim from slipping out of his grasp. When he finally got it, he looked up at Clark, who smiled and held his hand out, which Dick clasped instantly. “Ready?”

Bruce grumbled, and nodded, already frowning at the flashing cameras beyond the door. He hiked Jason - the third of the five asleep - higher up on his hip, and put a protective arm around Cassandra’s shoulder. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The doors were opened, and immediately the shouts and demands of reporters and photographers alike rolled in. Cassandra and Dick were each pulled into their respective father’s side as Bruce and Clark moved quickly forward. There were barriers along the red carpet, but it still seemed like a tunnel that was closing in on them, and one with no end.

“Mr. Wayne, this way!”

“Clark, have you adopted Bruce’s biological son as your own?”

“Just one, of the whole family! Come on, Wayne!”

“Bro, we just want to see your _daughter!_ ”

Clark felt the tension immediately, and before he could even think to try and soothe Bruce’s protective nature, Bruce had let go of Cassandra’s shoulder, raised his hand and exposed a board-straight, obviously deliberate, downright _viscous_ middle finger.

A loud groan echoed through the crowd as Bruce spun around, sticking his gesture - literally - into some of the media’s faces, even as Clark ushered Dick ahead of him and took a hold of Cassandra. 

Bruce kept his hand up, let that bird fly, all the way to the car. Alfred opened the door immediately, and they all piled in - first Cassandra, then Dick (still bumbling with Tim), then Clark and Damian, and finally, after one last second of gleefully annoying the press, Bruce and Jason.

As the car took off, and the family settled in relief that the public obligation was over, Clark sighed, smiled and looked over at Bruce.

“Well.” He hummed playfully. “Now I guess I don’t need to ask where _Jason_ learned that.”

Bruce grinned and, against his throat, felt Jason sleepily do the same. 


	142. Tooth - SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "dumb idea: Bruce chipping a tooth trying to bite Clark and trying to pass it off as a battle injuring."

“It was from fighting Ivy.” Bruce sullenly tells Damian, pressing his thumb against the sharp slice of his tooth. “Nothing to worry about.”

Damian doesn’t seem to believe it, but glances first at Clark, standing at Bruce’s side, and then to Dick, who stands at the other. Dick smiles and nods, and that seems to be good enough. When Alfred calls for assistance in gathering supplies, Damian goes without hesitation.

Dick smiles after him until he’s sure his youngest brother is out of earshot. Then he frowns, and sets his glare, a mixture of annoyance and exasperation, on the so-called _World’s Finest_.

“I see the top button of your shirt is missing, Clark.” He hums lowly. Clark makes a pointed attempt not to look at him, though neither man sport any sort of defense against the unsaid accusation. Dick snorts and pushes off the table, leaning quickly into his adoptive father’s face. “You two,” He claims, moving to look at Clark. “Are gross.”

That earns a bitter smirk from Bruce as he watches his eldest go and continue to distract their youngest. “Shut up, Dick.”

Dick only spins around, and returns the smirk tenfold.


	143. Love Letters - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just think how cute it'd be if Tim and Damian exchange little love notes by tucking them into Titus or Alfred's collars and letting the other find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming you mean shippy because that’s what I mean, and Damian’s 26 and Titus is a magical living-forever dog.

The jingle of a collar pulled Tim out of the abyss of numbers crawling across the computer screen.

“Hey, old boy.” Tim hummed softly, reaching out to scratch at Titus’s ears. He glanced up around the cave - empty, save for him. “Is the door to the manor closed? Need to go out?”

Titus groaned and twisted his neck, scratched at his collar, where a little sliver of paper appeared over the material. Tim blinked, and pulled the little scroll out. 

_Beloved -_

_As proud of you as I am, that you’ll inevitably solve this case all on your own, you work too hard._

_I made your favorite tea. Left it on our nightstand. If you don’t come to bed soon, it’ll get cold._

Tim smiled gently, and ran his thumb over the fancy writing, over the title he didn’t deserve, but Damian so freely _gave_ him.

“What do you say, Titus?” Tim sighed, already shutting off the monitor - the information would all still be there in the morning. Titus woofed as Tim stood, and led his master towards the stairs. “Time to call it a night?”


	144. Fretting - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "TimDami where Tim is always overly worried about Damian getting hurt during patrol or war. Even little scratch makes Tim goes nuts. Dami keeps convincing him that he's totally fine, but Tim keeps apologizing. P.S: Dami doesn't know that Tim could have not gotten Damian hurt if he was just faster than the criminals who heading straight to Dami. Dami now has a scar on the back of his neck because of the knife the criminal used to aim at his back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 24.

“It’s fine.” Damian hummed, exposing his neck, though not turning to look back at the elder as he began a trail of kisses across his bare shoulder. “Stop fretting over it.”

“I’m not _fretting_.” Tim whispered, continuing his mapping of Damian’s skin, fingers tenderly wrapping around his hips, following the line of his waistband. His lips found the raised skin, and he paused. Tasted the scar as his mind flashed back to that night. 

He should have been faster. He _could_ have been faster. And he would forever be haunted by the fact he wasn’t, that this permanent slash across the back of Damian’s neck was proof of how close he was to losing the one he cared for most.

He must have twitched. Or gasped, or something he didn’t realize, because suddenly Damian was leaning back in his arms, pushing his face up into Tim’s, nuzzling with an affection he saved for private, saved for Tim and Tim alone.

“It’s fine.” Damian repeated, softly, closing his eyes as Tim wrapped tighter around him. He kissed Tim’s jaw and gently ran his fingers across the back of Tim’s hands, until he could intertwine the slimmer fingers in his own. “ _I’m_ fine.”

And Tim silently vowed that so long as he was alive, Damian always would be.


	145. Another Way - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "8 jaydick shippy if u wanna, thank u!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 - things you said when you were crying

Jason smiled, and Dick wanted to punch him.

“Please.” Dick whispered, even as the guard drug him backwards. He could hear Bruce pulling against his bonds too. “There’s another way. Jay- _Hood_ , there’s _always_ another way.”

“This _is_ another way.” Jason tried calmly. When he stepped forward, the light caught his unmasked face just so, and Dick saw the tear shimmering down it. “Originally, Joker told me to pick between you and Batman. The one I didn’t choose would be left with him. So I gave him a third option, and he accepted.”

“No.” And Dick felt tears welling up in his own eyes, even as more cascaded out of Jason’s. He tugged on his bonds, and the guard jerked him back. “…No.”

“You’re beautiful.” Jason breathed, running his fingers across Dick’s cheek, before holding it and leaving a kiss on Dick’s opposite one. He lingered, seemed to hesitate, just for that half a second. “Be safe out there.”

And Dick could only scream, pull against impossible bonds, and listen to Bruce do the same, as Jason walked away, and didn’t look back. 


	146. Waste Your Breath - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you please write something for JayDick (romantic), 20. Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 - things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

“You’ve gotta wake up.” Jason’s voice sounded underwater, a million miles away. 

“He can’t hear you, Todd.” Damian snapped, sounding even further away. “Don’t waste your breath.”

“You’ve gotta wake up, gorgeous.” Jason said again anyway, and suddenly Dick felt a weight on his hand. “Please. I can’t do this without you. You…you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t go this alone anymore.”

“…As much as I hate to admit it, Damian’s right.” Tim offered. “He’s not going to hear that, Jason.”

The weight squeezed his fingers, and Jason let out a dark laugh. “You morons really think I’d be saying this if I knew he _could?_ ”


	147. 1 AM - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jaydick (Ship) Things you said at 1 am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - things you said at 1 am

 

They were lying in bed. In a safehouse that, right now, they didn’t quite remember whose it was.

Jason was on his back, staring almost innocently upwards at Dick, who was on his side, leaned over Jason’s bare chest, watching him like he was a goddamn masterpiece. The white moonlight shone through the window, illuminating them both. Making this scene almost surreal.

Slowly, Dick reached out, intertwined their fingers, and held Jason’s hand against his chest, kissing softly at his knuckles. 

“You know,” Dick hummed, looking down at Jason through his lashes. “I could stare at you all night.”

Jason’s heart thrummed in his chest, but he knew he couldn’t show that. Believed if he showed any emotion at all, Dick would spook, and run. And he couldn’t have that.

So he smirked instead, lowered his tone to hide his true emotions. Made it more flirty than adoring, as he gently ran his free hand up Dick’s bicep. “No one’s stopping you.”

Dick grinned himself as he leaned down, and kissed that smirk off Jason’s face. 


	148. Heard - JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I request 20. Shippy pairing JonDami please : )"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 - things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear
> 
> They’re late teens/early 20s/maybe Batman&Superman. Whatever.

Damian was brilliant. A genius. The smartest man Jon had ever met. 

But for as intelligent as he was, Jon couldn’t help but think he was an idiot sometimes.

He had just dropped him at his father’s Fortress. Leaving him under the protection of Kryptonian technology, and of Krypto. With a sharp kiss and a firm order of:  _“Stay here.”_

And he was barely one hundred miles away. Flying faster than he ever had, preparing to kill this threat, if it meant keeping Damian safe, when he heard it. Barely a whisper, more of a prayer.

“I love you.” Damian breathed. “Please come back safe.” 

He knew Damian thought he was far enough away not to hear the admission.

He smiled, and tapped his communicator. 

“I will.” He smiled. “I _promise_.”

Damian didn’t say anything else, and Jon could just picture the blush rushing up his face.


	149. Like Shit - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I ask for 10. things you said that made me feel like shit for JayDami? Shippy one. Mostly Jay was the one who say said that thing. Thank you,bee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 - things you said that made me feel like shit
> 
> I’m not quite sure what you mean? Is Jason saying the shitty thing or saying Damian said the shitty thing? I’m just gonna guess, I don’t know.
> 
> Damian’s 25.

Damian flinched, when Jason slammed his fist into the wall right next to his head.

“You’re being cold, heartless, and goddamn _diabolical_.” Jason sneered, inches from Damian’s face. “You’re acting like your fucking _mother_ , and look where being that way got _her_.”

Damian dropped his eyes, ignored the tightening of his heart at the accusation.

“And I know that’s not you.” Jason suddenly whispered, leaning in closer, brushing a kiss along Damian’s cheek. “So let me help you, love.” He begged. “Tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll fix it for you.”

And Damian couldn’t. Not yet. So he just leaned into Jason’s touch, let the elder manhandle him into his arms, and repeat his promise.

“Tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll fix it for you.”


	150. Sense - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "TimDami. Shippy. 12. things you said when you thought i was asleep. You being Dami and I being Tim. If you want to do it only :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 - things you said when you thought i was asleep
> 
> Damian’s 24.

He awoke to a sigh.

“It makes sense why he would want you. You’re cunning. Intelligent. Handsome. If I had to pick a new vessel for my soul to commandeer, I would pick you too.” Damian rambled. But then his voice dropped to a whisper, almost like he was talking to himself, not out loud to an empty room, or the unconscious man lying next to him. “But I promise, I won’t let him have you. I won’t…I won’t let him _hurt_ you. Not _ever_.” 

If Damian was going to continue, Tim didn’t let him, slowly inhaling as he rolled over, and faced the younger. Damian was curled towards him, but was further away than when Tim had first fallen asleep, and that just wouldn’t do. So he reached out, curled one arm under Damian’s head, the other across his waist and pulled him tight against him.

“You’re acting as if I’ll let him so much as look at you, either.” Tim hummed, peppering kisses across Damian’s cheek and forehead. He could feel Damian’s embarrassment rise up his face, and smiled into his skin. “He can’t have you either, Damian. I won’t let him. I’ll _kill_ him first.” 

 _Because you’re already mine, love,_ remained in the silence around them.

Damian hid his face in Tim’s neck as he slithered an arm over Tim’s torso. Tim just chuckled, flopping his arm protectively over Damian’s head, and hooking his chin across Damian’s scalp. 

“Now go to sleep.” Tim ordered. “And we’ll worry about fighting your grandpa in the morning.”


	151. Who We Are - DamiMar'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Number 10 for Mar'i Grayson and Damian Wayne? Shippy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 - things you said that made me feel like shit
> 
> Both adults.

“You will _never_ be your father.” Mar’i snapped. “You are too cruel, too rude, and too  _heartless_.”

“Just like you will never be your _mother_.” Damian returned. “You’re too emotional, too weak, and too _human_.”

Mar’i jerked, and blinked slowly. “…So then where does that leave either of us?”

Damian sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and slowly moved away from the counter. “Too worthless to be of much use to anyone, I imagine.”

He tried to pass her, and head back to their bedroom, but she caught him with an arm around his waist, a silent apology as she reeled him in against her. “You are not worthless, Beloved.”

He smiled, soft and sad, as he returned the embrace with one arm, and moved the other up to hold her face. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and lingered there, whispering, “And _you_ , my dear Mar’i Grayson, are worth _everything._ ”

“We don’t need to be our parents.” She breathed. “We are good enough on our own.” 

“And as long as we are together,” Damian chuckled. “Maybe one day, it will be possible to believe that.”

“Yes.” Mar’i returned his smile, ducking her head under his chin. As he began to stroke her hair, she sighed and closed her eyes. “Maybe one day.”


	152. After - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "TimDami no. 14."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 - things you said after you kissed me
> 
> Damian’s 23 or up.

“This isn’t-” Tim frowned, and dove back in, biting again at Damian’s lips. “This isn’t a one time thing, okay?”

Damian gulped, the only thing he could do, with Tim holding his face so tightly, the surprise of what _Timothy Drake_ just did still racing through his veins. “…Okay.”

“Just let me.” Tim seemed conflicted, as he dropped his hands and backed up a step. “Just let me go save the world, and then I’ll be back. And then we’ll talk about this. Okay?”

Damian just stared at him, pushing at the urge to run his fingers across his lips. “O…okay.”

Tim took a few more steps away, but then was instantly back, hands returning to Damian’s face as he pressed a third, desperate, kiss to Damian’s lips.

“I’ll be back.” Tim whispered. “I promise.”

And then Tim was gone, for real this time. Cape fluttering behind him as he ran down the hallway, weapons ready to protect Damian and his safety from his grandfather’s new threat with everything he had. 

And Damian could only murmur. “…Okay.”


	153. Sleeping Beauty - JayDick; Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "suggestion: breathe again for shippy jaydick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for that Medieval AU that I haven’t actually established. 
> 
> 10\. Breathe Again

 

“I don’t…” Jason mumbled, feeling awkward in his armour, in such an ornate room. That’s what happens, though, when he’s literally _dragged_ from the training grounds at the request of the royal children. “I mean. Your Highness, it’s just a legend. There’s no proof that it…that it actually _works_ , right?”

“I don’t know!” Damian snapped, the crown that was still too big for his head slipping just slightly. “I just…I _know_ about you and Richard. And nothing else is working, so…I thought…”

The prince trailed off, and his sister moved towards him to comfort him. 

“We’re worried.” Cassandra clarified. 

An understatement, Jason knew. Knew they - the young prince specifically - were _terrified_ out of their _minds_ for their eldest brother, who had slipped into a coma or death or _something_ after a witch from a neighboring kingdom had a dispute with King Bruce. After all, Jason felt the same. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and stared down at the body in the bed. Richard was still lovely. Looked like he was sleeping, and the darker thoughts in Jason’s mind reminded him that that’s what the dead looked like too. 

Ignoring the royalty behind him, he gently leaned down, and slowly pressed his lips to his lover’s. They were still warm, still soft, so maybe - just _maybe_ \- he wasn’t dead after all. 

And it was a moment, but suddenly there was a whoosh of inhale. As Jason pulled back, he watched those beautiful blue eyes flutter open, and almost collapsed onto the body underneath him in relief. 

“…Jason…?” Dick grumbled.

“Hello.” Jason choked out, even as Prince Damian jumped onto the bed next to his brother, collapsed into Richard’s side. “Hello, Your Highness.”


	154. Ten Minutes - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello most lovely oft persona =) If you have the time and motivation, for the writing meme number 63 with Tim/Damian? Because I fell into a Tim/Damian hole and I think your stories pushed me. Not that I'm complaining. I rather like it down Herr <3 <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s 28.
> 
> 63\. Do Not Disturb

 

Damian didn’t look up when he heard the office door open.

“We have a presser in seven minutes.” Damian sighed, doing one last look over the papers.

“We do.” Tim hummed, and Damian heard the distinct sound of the door clicking shut. He hesitated for just a moment, before flipping the sheet over and going to the next page.

“Everyone will be there.” Damian continued. “I think even some international publications sent reporters this time.”

“At least fifteen that I saw.” Tim agreed, coolly. But Damian knew that tone, knew the _danger_ of that tone, and slowly looked up. 

Tim was still in his suit, leaning against the door. But the tie was loose, collar popped open, shirt untucked. A smirk was splashed across his face, eyes half-lidded in mischief. 

“…It’s important.” Damian croaked, watching Tim’s hand slide up the door, and found the office door’s lock. “Could affect our stocks exponentially.”

Tim hummed, as he flipped the deadbolt with a definitive snap. “Waynes are notoriously late for business proceedings.”

“They’re not.” Damian denied, as Tim sauntered forward, and he knew he was fucked. Figuratively and _literally_. “Even Father said we need to-”

“Bruce isn’t always right.” Tim decided, pulling Damian away from his desk, and settling in his lap. “And you look like you need to _relax_.”

Damian looked him over, involuntarily leaning into the hand that gently cupped his face. “…Ten minutes. That’s it.”

“Sure, sure.” Tim nodded, leaning down to nuzzle Damian’s face before capturing his lips. “Ten minutes only.”


	155. Drowning - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Shippy Jaydick with Drowning? Please and thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91\. Drowning

 

He wasn’t drowning. He was lucid enough to know that, despite what he was seeing.

Water was everywhere. He couldn’t see the surface. Couldn’t see the bottom either. Felt like he was floating. Watched the bubbles escape his mouth, but not go anywhere, just drift in front of him.

“Stay with me, Dickie.” Jason whispered, and Dick turned his head, as the sound echoed through the water. “Kid’s almost here with that fear toxin antidote. Whatever you’re seeing - it’ll be gone, soon.”

Ah - that’s right. That’s how he knew this wasn’t real. Because Jason was there, he and Jason were sitting on the floor of the cave. He was leaning back into Jason’s chest, and Jason’s arms were loosely around his hips. Grounding him, keeping him in reality.

“I love you.” Dick whispered, as the light in the water started to fade, like he was dropping deeper. He felt his vision blur again, and forgot that it wasn’t real, for just a second, and wanted his last words to mean something. “I love you so much, Jay.”

He felt a kiss to his temple, and clung to the sensation. “I know.” Jason breathed. “And you can show me just how much, when we get this toxin out of your system, okay?”

“Okay.” Dick murmured back, squeezed the hand that slid into his as he watched a giant, grinning fish swim by. “Okay, Jay.”


	156. Me - DickKory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I ask for DickKory (romantic) and 4? Thank you so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Dark

 

The room was dark, but she didn’t need a torch. The flame at the end of her hair was enough, and she let it be so. Now was not the time for confrontation and cornering. 

Dick was sitting on the bed, facing away from her, the top half of his Nightwing uniform flopped around his hips. She let the door close behind her, let her hair fill the room with as much dim light as it could.

“Bruce is dead. Tim…freaked, and ran to his friends, I think. I _hope_. Jason’s AWOL, and. And…” Dick murmured as she slowly walked around the bed towards him. He glanced up, and she could already see the tears down his face. “I’m alone.”

“You are not.” She promised gently, stepping between his spread knees, gently caressing his face and tilting it up so he would look at her. “You have me.”

His tears fell faster, and she carefully wiped them away as she felt his hands come up. Stroking gently up the back of her thighs, curving over her hips, until he could wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled softly as he leaned into her stomach. Hid his face as he squeezed her impossibly tight. She draped her arms across his back, petting at his hair, kissing at his head, as he sobbed into her skin.

“You have me.”


	157. All That I Have - TimKon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "92, shippy, TimKon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 92\. All That I Have

Kon could have strangled him, he decided, as he landed in the middle of street, and scanned the scene of first responders, victims, and the aftermath of the bomb. He found him sitting the back of the ambulance, getting tended to by multiple EMTs, and an oxygen mask on his face.

He stormed down the street, bypassing everyone, even Clark, to get to Tim’s side. Tim saw him about halfway, and gave him a weak smile, even as the medics tried to coax him onto a gurney.

“I told you to call me.” He shouted. “I told you to _call me_ if the situation was _bad enough, Red-”  
_

“There was Kryptonite.” Tim reasoned with a soft voice. The medics all stepped back as Kon approached. “I couldn’t…You’re all I have left anymore, Supes. I couldn’t risk you going in there. For me or otherwise.” 

Kon huffed a sigh as he made it to the gurney, reaching out gently to grab Tim’s arms and pull him up into a suffocating embrace.

He felt Tim smile again, and press an apologetic kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kon closed his eyes, swallowed his tears. Because either Tim was too _stupid_ to realize it, or he’d just never made it _clear enough -_

_Tim was all he had left too._


	158. Precious - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi! What about Dick and Dami with number 36? (Shippy) Hope you are having a nice day ♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36\. Precious Treasure
> 
> Damian is 30.

His heart was so full.

He’d been so lucky in his life. His loving parents. His comfortable life with Bruce. The freedom of flying as Nightwing. The relaxation of his (semi-forced, mostly part-time) retirement. 

But this. 

_This_.

Damian suddenly stirred, and Dick smiled at his bedhead. At the rosiness to his cheeks from the warmth of the blanket. The bleariness in his eyes from a (rare) good night of deep sleep.

Those misty eyes suddenly darted up to his though, and Damian frowned. “What have I told you about staring at me when you wake up first in the mornings?”

But even with the barb, Damian merely cuddled closer. Curled the blanket tighter around them both, moved his head from his pillow to Dick’s chest and flopped an arm across Dick’s waist. After a moment, he sighed, slow and deep, and Dick knew he was already drifting back off to sleep.

“Sorry.” Dick hummed, not meaning a syllable, as he wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulders, interlacing his free hand with the one on his stomach as he kissed at Damian’s eyelashes. “I’ll try to remember for next time.”

Oh yes, his life has been so lucky. And with this man always beside him, his heart couldn’t be fuller if he tried.


	159. Blushes - DamiMar'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I do miss your Mar'i + Damian pair, maybe number 8?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Innocence
> 
> Both are late teens or early adults.

“Thanks for walking me to the door.” Mar’i tried to hide her smile, but she couldn’t help it. Her stomach was still doing knots in joy, that tonight actually happened. Not to mention she could see her dad watching from the upstairs window. “…You know, I’ve heard that you’re supposed to kiss at the end of a first date.”

And - bless his heart. Damian’s face lit up in red. His eyes widened, and he bit his lip in nervousness as he looked down at his shoes.

“Mar’i…M-miss Mar’i, I don’t…I mean…” Damian stumbled over his words, scratching at his neck, and Mar’i could practically see her parents laughing from their lookout. “I-I _do_ …I had a great time tonight, b-but I don’t think. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I’ve never done…”

His voice trailed off in embarrassment, but Mar’i understood enough. 

(And truth be told, she’d never kissed anyone before either. But then again, she’s never _liked_ someone as much as she liked Damian Wayne before either.

But she was a Grayson, and Graysons always jumped without nets.)

Damian had opened his mouth to continue his stuttering, and Mar’i took the chance. She stepped forward and leaned upwards, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck as she pressed their lips together. 

Damian remained frozen for just a second - maybe only half of one - before melting against her, clinging to her hips. 

And when she pulled back, his face was even redder than before. But when she laughed, he did too - and she realized her face must have looked very similar. 

“…So.” Damian hummed, after a moment, with a handsome, shy little smile. “I take that as an automatic yes for a second date?”

Mar’i bit her lip, and hid her face against his chest when Damian laughed again.


End file.
